Elfen Lied: Ten Years Later
by moonkingdomify
Summary: Lucy is left, lying on the beach after Kouta shot her in the head. As she losses consciousness something strange happens. Watch the story unfold as Lucy awakens from a ten year coma. Chapters are being updated now with edits and more.
1. Part 1: Reunion Chapter 1: Here I lay

" 'Here I lay. Dying. My skin melted off, and my organs strewn across the sand. I want to die, I want to die now. I want to die knowing that I saved the life of the man I loved, and that he killed the evil part of me. And thank you god, thank you for giving me the power to live, the power to live until I could atone for my sins. Thank you. But dear Kouta, I wish you could have seen it, how I fell, and how I die.' That's what you were saying when I picked you up, young woman. You were in bad shape. Then you fainted, and I swear, you limbs reassembled in the previous order." A middle aged man was sitting down with is legs folded, over a young woman sitting on a bed. "But I found you there ten years ago, it astounds me to think that in you coma you haven't aged a year. My young lady, you must have a guardian angel looking over you."

Lucy was still waking up, she looked around, she was on a mattress in a bedroom. "Where am I?" She asked. She sat up and looked at the man, "When am I?"

"It's the year 2015. And you are in Kamakura Japan." The man looked at her, happy to see that she could already sit after a ten year coma, "What is your name my dear?"

"Kaede." She closed her eyes, "And you?"

"You can call me Sorchiro."

"Thank you, Sorchiro. I mean for taking me in for ten years."

"Not a problem. I had my wife and children helping out. My sons aren't here anymore, but you are welcome to meet my wife, Saito. She is just in the other room. She was the one to bathe and cloth you in your state. I'm a doctor, so I feed you, I know a bit about comas myself."

"Thank you." Lucy got up, and realized that she was dressed in a pair of shorts and hoodie. She walked into the living room, where Saito was sitting. She was knitting when she looked up to see the diclonius girl staring at her.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought you were never going to come out of that coma."

"I really wanted to thank you." Lucy said. "I wanted to thank you for all that you had done for us, I mean me." Lucy caught herself, she was talking about Nyu.

The Saito got up, and hugged her. "It was my pleasure, I just wanted to see you get better."

Lucy hugged her back, she was much taller in comparison to the last time she was awake, around 6 feet. Her breasts had grown too. Her hair had grown considerably. "Is the maple in still around?"

The woman looked up from the hug, "You mean that place with the married cousins just up the road. Kouta and Yuka. Don't they also live with that retailer, and his daughter, she comes here every so often to offer help. Now what was her name again?"

"Nana." Lucy answered.

"Yes, that's right. Do you know her?"

"Yes. I need to get to that house. I can get there on my own, I walked that path many times over the past ten years." Indeed she had, over the course of her coma, she saw the memories of Kouta, Nana, and Mayo run through her head.

"But you just woke up, you must be hungry. Why not stay for a meal?"

Lucy looked at her for a second. "I'm sure that they'll offer me a meal when I see them. Can I borrow these cloths for a while?"

"Just keep them. They don't look good on me anymore anyway."

"Okay, Thank you. And again, I want to apologize for the massive trouble that I must have been."

"Oh, pah. Didn't you have a place to go anyway. You have old friends to see, so go." She pushed Lucy out the door. And gave out a satisfied sigh. "I've known the girl for ten years, and don't know a single thing about her."

Lucy walked up the hill that leads to the staircase to the maple inn, this staircase would bring back bad memories. It was the place where she almost killed another of her kind, and then remembering the reaction that Nyu had when finding out about it. She was mad at herself for what she had done, and vowed never to try to kill another person, or diclonius. She got to the front door of the Maple Inn. She lifted her hand to knock, and pulled it back afraid of their reaction. She had "died" ten years ago, and for her to all of a sudden show up at the front door. She rose her hand again, and knocked this time, at first quiet, and then a bit louder.

The door slid open. Kouta popped his head out saying "Yes" as he rose it. When there eyes met, Kouta stepped outside, and closed the door. "Kaede, is that you?" he said.

"Yes. It's been a while, hasn't it." She looked at him, and smiled. She walked up to him, and hugged him. She began to cry.

"But you died years back." Kouta told her.

"Lucy died, I didn't." Lucy said.

"Come inside. Kurama's with us. If you can forgive him. It took me a while." He motioned for her to go into the house. And told her to wait for a second, just while he prepped everybody for the meeting.

Kouta walked into the room and took a seat at his usual place. They were all eating dinner, Nana was already on her second helpings. "So, I have some news for you all tonight. For some it may be good, and others, eh, I can't say the best. But somebody came home tonight. And most of us have missed her dearly." Yuka, who was sitting next to him, had already caught on, and was overjoyed with the news, but the others still weren't as observant. "Lucy came home."

Nana dropped her bowl, "But Lucy died ten years ago. You shot her remember."

"Okay, well, I'll go get her then." He walked into the hall, but Lucy had disappeared into a room, her old room. Kouta found her and grabbed her shoulder, "It's time to go see everybody."

"Okay." They walked into the room together, and Nana and Mayo came running up to her. They hugged her as soon as they got to her. Yuka looked at her, and noticed it wasn't Nyu.

"Nyu is still part of you right?" she asked. Her and Kouta's daughter was sitting at the other end of the table, confused.

"Who's Nyu?"

Yuka looked at her, and said, "One of your big sisters."

Lucy looked at her, and then to the little girl, "Yes Nyu is still with me. What's your name little girl?"

The girl looked at Kouta, and Kouta nodded his head, "Kaede."

Lucy walked up to her, bent down, and hugged her. "Looks like you have a new big sister then."

The girl looked even more confused. Mayo nodded and said, "She's right, she is my sister. Looks like nobody died that day though, Bando lived too, somehow, the man never ceases to amaze me."

Lucy looked at her, " Bando's alive?"

"Yep."

"But I, killed him."

"We have plans to marry. Not that he can give me much in bed, having that robotic crotch."

"Mayo, not in front of Kaede." Kouta said.

"But, I'm fine with… Oh, sorry." Lucy said.

"Ha, ha. Okay, so why don't you take up a seat, and grab some food. We made more than me could eat."

"Okay." Lucy thought about her belly, and how she hadn't eaten food on her own for a long while. She sat down next to Nana and began to dish out a meal for herself.

Yuka looked at her, "So how did you survive."

"A couple took me in after my body regenerated on the beach, seems familiar I guess. I was in a coma for the past ten years, and them and their sons took care of me."

"I'll make sure to thank them myself. Who were they?"

"I think Nana knows them. She offers to do work for them, that's what she told me." She looked at Nana.

"The Yagami couple. They were housing you?" Nana questioned.

"Yes, and I thanked them thoroughly."

"Good." Kouta looked at her, "After the meal, I would like to invite Nozomi over to see you. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, I would actually like to see her after all this time. I never got to thank her for the singing lessons."

"Okay, well I'll arrange that."

Okay, so that was the first chapter for the afterwards that could actually happen of Elfen Lied's manga. It'll be a bit boring for a bit, so please cope with me.


	2. Chapter 2: Nozomi

As Kouta's fingers touched the phone, somebody knocked on the front door. He walked to the door, thinking, _what the hell, may as well get the door first. _He answered the door, a girl was standing in the doorway. He lifted his head, and found it caught between two large masses. "Yes." He said, in a voice muffled by the woman standing in front of him. The woman stepped back, gently allowing Kouta's head out of their reach. She bent to get down to eye height with him.

"Kouta." She said, "At least wait until Yuka's with us." She teased.

"Oh, Nozomi, hi." Kouta said, "I was just about to invite you over actually." He stood back, slightly embarrassed by the event; his cheeks in blush. "You know I'm a married man now, I would never purposely do anything like that to another woman." As he was saying this Yuka appeared behind him.

She had a very crossed look on her face. "You would never purposely do what?"

"Oh he just had his head buried in my bosom for a couple seconds, that's all." Nozomi answered.

"Oh." Yuka paused still processing the event. "You could have waited till later Kouta." She teased.

Kouta sighed in disbelief as she walked away to tend to Lucy some more. Kouta noticed Bando at the door as well. "Mayo invited me over a while ago." He said.

"Yeah, come right in," He turned to Nozomi, "you too Nozomi." Kouta lead them to the hall, he stopped both of them but only looked Bando in the eyes for the moment. "Look, there's a person in there you may remember. I just want to be clear that Mayo has accepted her into the household, and that Mayo has forgiven her for what she did to you."

"Is it that creepy cat lady again? Fuck her! I knew I should have beat her down the last fucking time." Bando said.

"No, that woman moved to Osaka years ago and hasn't come back. You have to be sure to try to fight the urge to kill her this time."

"What do you mean?"

"The girl who almost killed you ten years ago. Lucy has come back home."

"What?!" Bando yelled. "Because of her, I lost my balls."

"Please calm down Bando. The part of her that tried to kill you is gone now. Please try to forgive her."

Bando contemplated something for a while, probably on the topic of whether or not to forgive Lucy. He lowered his head, punched the wall and said, "All right. But I'll only trust her as far as I can throw her." Kouta walked aside and let Bando pass.

Kouta looked around for Nozomi. This time she had gone off into the house, probably the restroom. She walked back through the hall and down to where Kouta waited for her. He pulled her aside, and pushed her against the wall, he looked her in the eyes.

"Nozomi." Kouta said in a soft voice.

"My you're rather intimate today Kouta." Nozomi said.

" I want you to know what happened tonight, I want you to know the reason I was going to invite you over." Kouta said calmly, relaxing his grip on Nozomi's arm.

"What is it?" Nozomi asked.

"Nyu came back today."

Nozomi's eyes widened and her pupils dilated with happiness. She ran into the room in disbelief. Having witnessed Lucy's death herself ten years before it was hard for her to believe what Kouta had said, especially as he was the one who killed her. Lucy was on her knees, apologizing to Bando for what she had done. She stated that she had promised Kouta that she was never going to kill another living thing. Lucy heard a few heavy footsteps coming from around the corner and turned her head to face them. Before Lucy could process who it was. Nozomi ran up to her, and hugged her. Startled, Lucy jumped, and Nozomi continued to sit staring down at Lucy. Lucy quickly realized who Nozomi was, and hugged her back, resting her head on the soft cushions on her chest.

"I never got to thank you for teaching me that song so many years ago." She said.

Nozomi grabbed Lucy's head, and pushed it so that they could look at each other. "It was my pleasure." She pushed herself out of the hug and took a close look a Lucy. "My you've grown."

"Got nothing on you." Lucy said, staring a Nozomi's breasts. "What size is that anyway."

"G. Why?" Nozomi responded, laying her hand on her chest.

"No reason. I just got the sudden urge to grope them, that's all."

"Well," Nozomi said, "We can try that later, you and me."

As Lucy listened to that last retort she became a bit uncomfortable with the situation. She couldn't hide it, so when everybody else started to socialize, she got up and left for the kitchen. She checked the cupboards for a cup, and eventually found one. There was a bottle of Sake on the counter. Placed near a small windowsill. Lucy placed the cup near the bottle. She opened the bottle, and poured a shot for herself. She shot it back and poured another shot.

A few footsteps seemed to shadow her. Suddenly she felt somebody's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Nozomi standing behind her. Lucy quickly turned her head back to the bottle and took another shot. She poured another shot into the cup and set it down on the table.

"Why are you doing this?" Nozomi asked.

"Doing what?" Lucy responded.

"Reacting this way." Nozomi said.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"You came in here after I basically stated that I was a lesbian and drank."

"I Just wanted some Sake." Lucy responded taking another shot and pouring another glass.

"Bullshit." Nozomi responded, her gaze turned toward the floor and she grabbed her right arm with her left hand. "Your not homophobic are you."

"No," Lucy responded, "of course not."

"Then why are you acting like this."

Lucy took another shot, "It just came as a surprise to me, that's all." She tried to pour another glass but Nozomi stopped her.

"Why would that surprise you?" Nozomi asked as she tore the bottle from Lucy's grasp.

"You seemed to be in love with Kouta the last time I saw you."

Nozomi chuckled a bit, looked at Lucy again and smiled. "You don't remember what Nyu use to do, do you?"

Lucy looked back through her hair and answered, "No."

"Nyu, use to grope me and Yuka years ago."

"I'm sorry. She thinks that things that she likes may transfer to other people too, she's kind of dumb."

"No, no. I wanted to thank you."

"What?"

"I wanted to thank you. When I saw you die up there, my heart was broken. At first I thought that it was because I was loosing Nyu, a dear friend whom I lived with and loved as family. But I later realized it was because I was loosing you, I loved you, and still do. You helped me realize who I really am."

"You haven't been dating men?"

"Well, duh. But I mostly just go into three ways with Kouta and Yuka. Yuka is the one who turns me on all the time, not Kouta."

"Do I, turn you on?" Lucy asked, still unsure if she might enjoy it too. The wonders of the female body still eluded her.

"You might have to take up my offer then."

"When and where would we be able to do this?" Lucy couldn't believe that she was asking this. It was weird for her to ask a person she held in such high respects a question like this.

"Well we can only assume that you will get your room back, and I'm always welcome to stay the night, I still use my old room. So we can meet in your room tonight."

"That sounds good." Lucy said. She still couldn't believe she was doing this, while at the same time, a minor excitement was gathering within her, waiting to explode.

They went the rest of the night not talking about the events in the kitchen. By the end of the night, it was decided that Bando and Nozomi would stay at the Maple Inn in there own rooms. More so, Bando stayed with Mayo, and Nozomi got her own room. Later that night, Nozomi snuck out of her room, and got to Lucy's door. It slowly opened, making as little sound as possible. And she slowly closed the door.

"So, what now?" Lucy asked, she could feel the butterflies in her tummy.

"All you have to do to start is this." Nozomi sat down on Lucy's crotch, causing their covered vaginas to touch. She grabbed Lucy's hand, and pulled it to her breast. "Now squeeze." Lucy clenched her breast. She liked the feeling of it its softness was superb. "Now pull your finger index finger to the centre of my breast and start to circle around it." Lucy did what Nozomi told her to, she started to circle around Nozomi's nipple. Nozomi started to blush, and sweat started to form under her clothing. "Yes Lucy." Nozomi said in passion. Lucy raised her other hand and started to grope the other breast. She twisted and turned this time and watched as the breast would form and deform. Lucy went red with intimacy. After a while of this foreplay, Nozomi fell over Lucy, and started to French kiss her, grabbing one of her breasts as well and caressing the nipple. The process was completely new to Lucy. Lucy stopped her; at least from kissing her, saying, " I want more," between pants of pleasure. Nozomi looked down at her with a sexy smile on her face. She sat back up and took her shirt off. This revealed an almost nude body, covered by only a pair of panties. She took off Lucy's sweater to reveal nothing underneath but the nude body of a beautiful fully-grown woman.

"I see you outgrew those diapers." Lucy said.

"Yes, this lingerie is a bit sexier, don't you think."

"Enough said."

Nozomi bent over her again, holding one of Lucy's hands down with hand, and lowering the other down to Lucy's pelvis. "Now for something I know you'll enjoy." She stuck her fingers into Lucy's Vagina. Lucy's Juices started to flow, and a bit of blood came out of it. Nozomi pulled her fingers out and looked at them, "This is your first time." Nozomi said, surprised.

"Yes." Lucy said a bit embarrassed.

Nozomi smiled and slipped her fingers back in. She continued to pull her fingers back and forth with in the vagina until Lucy came with a scream of pleasure. They were both sweating heavily now. It had been a while since Nozomi had last done it woman on woman. She loved it. She lowered her head to Lucy's ear and started to nibble on it. After a while she stopped, but only slightly raised her head, in a very low voice and seductive voice, Nozomi whispered, "Now do me."

Lucy turned so that she was on top of Nozomi. She ran her fingers over Nozomi's firm stomach, the skin was cotton under her coarse fingers, but it was still as immovable as steel. She continued to run it down Nozomi's body until she reached the pelvis. She ran her fingers over Nozomi's clitoris and slowly into her vagina. She slipped it through into the vaginal canal and started to push it in and pull it out again. They both started to breath heavy as Lucy did this. She continued to go through the motions and soon Nozomi came.

Lucy laid over Nozomi, breathing heavy and sweating with juices coming out her vagina. She started to kiss Nozomi. Nozomi grabbed onto Lucy's head and started to kiss her too. Lucy grabbed onto the back of Nozomi's head, and they continued to kiss. Nozomi moved her right hand to Nozomi's right butt cheek and started to grope it. It was only a matter of time before they both came again.

Lucy rolled off of Nozomi after ejaculating the second time and looked at her, smiling. She rested her hand on her leg and felt her liquids as they ran down her leg like a river. She gave Nozomi another kiss, and continued to look at her after.

"Thank you," Lucy said.

"You're welcome." Nozomi said in a pleased voice.

Lucy and Nozomi put their cloths back on and went to sleep. Lucy started to lean on Nozomi's chest, using her breasts as cushions. Nozomi hugged her head onto her chest and started pet her head.

"You're welcome." Nozomi said with softness.

Hey thanks for living though that last part, again, I didn't expect to right this, I never know how my righting with turn out, so please don't judge. But the other night, after writing the first chapter, I realized that I would have to write Nozomi, into it, then I went on to think about other aspects of her, like the fact at she has am E cup at the age of 16, so at the age of 28, her cup size must be like a G cup. I also thought that she would have probably out grown the adult diapers, seeing as she pretty much did in the manga. Also, you know that little paper clip guy with Microsoft word. He was staring at the page during the whole time I wrote that last part, smiling.

**New update soon, I promise. **


	3. Chapter 3: Yuka's Complaints

After a hot bath in the Inn's bathing room Yuka decided to make herself some tea. She looked at the clock before putting the kettle on to steam; it said it was midnight. Yuka sighed and put the kettle on the lower left burner. She then grabbed the teapot out of the cupboard and put it on the counter. She grabbed some rice tea out of the tea box lying under the cupboard and put the tea bags in the pot. She stood by and waited for it to steam. She thought about what had happened that night, about how Lucy came back, but not Nyu. She thought about what Kouta had told her years, that Lucy was the one who killed Kouta's parents, and that Kouta forgave her. That was something that Yuka still couldn't forgive her for doing. She thought about Nyu, and the two years they spent together before they were ripped apart by either government agencies, or by death. It was when the kettle started to whistle that Yuka realized what had happened that night. Lucy answered when Kouta called for Kaede.

Yuka poured her hot water into the teapot and brought it and a couple of cups in the bedroom with her. She let it steep for a bit and then poured a cup for herself. She offered Kouta a cup, but he declined. And continued on with the book he had found himself reading titled "Darkening Echoes". Yuka sat down in bed next to Kouta laying her back against wall. She sipped at her tea, going easy at first, the water was still hot from the kettle. She eventually finished her first cup and poured another.

"Why did Lucy answer to Kaede's name?" She asked as she pour the next cup.

Kouta looked at her, and turned his head back toward his book. "It seemed appropriate at the time. She has the horns, and Kaede said that she wanted to be reborn into a pure soul."

"You named our daughter after a killer. Why?"

"What killer?" Kouta asked.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about Kouta." Yuka shot back.

"Because I forgave her, and she made up a huge part of who I am." Kouta answered. "Isn't it okay to name your child after somebody you loved?"

As Yuka listened her rage grew a little bit. She clenched the handle of her cup more than she ever had before. "Why didn't I know about this?"

Kouta put down the book, seeing no way out of the conversation. "Because you were violent. You would have hurt me if you had known that I still had feelings about another girl. Besides, that's behind me now. Can we just leave it?"

Yuka calmed down a little, still furious, she looked a bit hurt by what said. "Well still, that woman killed your father. And Kanae as a matter of fact, what about her, do you really think that it was a good idea for you to name our daughter Kaede after the killer of your only close family."

"Kanae would want me to hold a grudge against somebody." Kouta responded, "Besides she stopped at you. That must count for something."

"Why should it?" Yuka turned her head in disbelief of Kouta's protection of Lucy.

"If she hadn't stopped at you, we wouldn't be here right now, and Kaede wouldn't have been conceived. I'd probably be some lonely convenience store clerk, who's best friend is a cat named Happy. I would have never come to Kamakura in the first place. Even if I had, it wouldn't have even mattered, because you wouldn't be here." Kouta was breathing very heavy as he finished his response. This was an emotional topic for him, but he couldn't let the show too much.

Tears came to Yuka's eyes. The last retort had stirred something emotional in her and she head been emotionally hurt. She lifted a hand and slapped him across the face. Leaving a hand shaped mark on his face. "Kouta, you asshole!" She yelled as she turned away from him.

Kouta noticed what he had done right away. He threw his book to the side and grabbed Yuka's shoulder. He ran around her to try to comfort her by looking her in the eyes with a calm and collected gaze. "Yuka, it is a blessing that you are here right now. I didn't mean that I wish you had died back then at all, I am happy that you are here and that Kanae was the last one have to go." He explained, " I love you, and you know it. I would never wish you were dead. I remember thinking that God may have sent an angel down to greet me the first time I saw you at that train station when we were both eight, and then having the same thought when we met the second time on that long staircase before college. And then I went and got marry that angel, I am the lucky man alive to be with her."

Yuka continued to sob and pout, only looking up for a brief second to talk, "Then kick out that murderer. I don't care if Nyu is in the body of that woman, just make her leave my home."

Kouta looked at her, he sighed, and told her, "No. I can't do that to somebody I love."

"What?!" Yuka yelled, "But she killed your entire close family!"

"No, I can't tell her to leave. She is the oldest friend I have other than you. I have forgiven her, and if you can't accept that, well, then I don't know what to say to you." Kouta sighed, "Our daughter has the same capabilities as her too. I've been able to see vectors ever since Lucy saved my life with hers, Kaede can use them as well. She taught herself how to use them."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yuka calmed down a great deal after Kouta started to talk about Kaede, she was still crying, but the rage had left her, at least for now. She understood the thought of losing an old friend, and she had lost a few in the past ten years to death, Nyu included. "I wouldn't have been mad. I've seen the horns." She said. She held her legs up against her chest looking over the cliffs of her knees as if contemplating something.

"I just never got around to it, you know. Work and such. Plus Kurama kind of hates most diclonius. All of them in fact, except Nana and his lost daughter."

"Well still, Kaede wouldn't hurt a fly. What makes you think that she would kill a human." Yuka asked

Kouta looked at her, "One pulse, or movement of a specific vein within the brain could cause her to go into a rampage through the city. Not even we would be safe from her. That was a lesson Lucy taught me."

"So how do we stop this from happening?"

"Only two people know how this vein works, Nana and Lucy. So we half to keep them both with us, and in good health."

Yuka lay down on the bed with her front facing Kouta. She thought for a bit about Kaede now, and how Kouta was probably right about what would happen if Kaede were to get like Lucy did. She looked up at Kouta "Well, I need to get some sleep. So see you in the morning." She told him.

"Goodnight." Kouta responded and got back to his side of the bed. He turned to the lamp next to him and pulled the string to turn it off. The room went black.

Thank you for reading the newest instalment of the Ten Years Later. Yuka sure got mad here didn't she. Well thought about tonight, and I remembered that I made Kouta laugh sarcastically after Lucy responded to Kaede, so yeah, just working on that.


	4. Chapter 4: Lucy's Day Out

Lucy woke out to the soft sound of Nozomi's singing. She had always loved Nozomi's singing voice, even though she only got a glimpse of a sound every so often when Nyu had come out. She remembered that Nyu had tried to learn the song Nozomi was trying to teach her. Lucy remembered the lyrics; the lyrics to the song that she knew as Elf's song or Elfen Lied. Lucy started to sing along with Nozomi and she sang,

"BEI NACHT IM DORM WACHTER RIEF:ELFE!  
EIN GANZ KLEINES ELFCHEN IM WALDE SCHLIEF  
WOHL UM DIE ELFE!  
UND MEINT,ES RIEF IHM AUS DEM TAL  
BEI SEINEM NAMEN DIE NACHTIGALL,ODER SILPELIT HATT IHM GERUFEN.

REIBT SICH DER ELFE'DIE AUGEN AUS,  
BEGIBT SICH VOR SEIN SCHNECKENHAUS  
UND IST ALS WIE EIN TRUNKEN MANN,SEIN SCHLAFLEIN WAR NICHT VOLL GETAN,  
UND HUMPLET ALSO TIPPE TAPP  
DURCH'S HASELHOLZ IN'S TAL HINAB,  
SCHLUPFT AN DER MAUER HIN SO DICHT,  
DA SITZT DER GLUHWURM LICHT AN LICHT

WAS SIND DAS HELLE FENSTERLEIN?  
DA DRIN WIRD EINE HOCHEZEIT SEIN:  
DIE KLEINEN SITZEN BEI'M MAHLE,  
UND TREIBEN'S IN DEM SAALE.  
DA GUCK'ICH WOHL EIN WENIG 'NEIN!

PFUI STOBT DEN KOPF AN HARTEN STEIN!  
ELFE,GELT,DU HAST GENUG?  
GUKUK!"

Lucy looked up at Nozomi and smiled, "Nozomi," Lucy said.

"Good morning." Nozomi said,

Lucy looked a bit concerned. "I," She paused for a moment, "I think I love you Nozomi."

Nozomi looked at her, calm faced, "Good, cause I've loved you for a very long time."

Nozomi grabbed Lucy's head, and rested it on her chest. Lucy wrapped her hands around her, and they sat like that until Kouta came into the room. He looked at them surprised, but at the same time, he was relieved that Lucy was not in love with him anymore. Lucy looked up at him, and smiled. She lowered her head again and rested a bit more. Nozomi looked at him too, not that he was staring at her rack, because she had a top on, but had a look of pure happiness running through her eyes. She got up, lowering Lucy gentle to the pillow.

"Sleep tight Lucy." Nozomi whispered.

"Please call me Kaede." Lucy said.

"Okay, Kaede." Nozomi left the bedside and stepped out with Kouta.

Kouta pulled her to the side. And started to talk to her. "Did you two, uh."

"Yes, yes we did." Nozomi answered, "Anything wrong with that. I could take it up with Yuka, cause apparently you're an asshole."

Kouta looked at her and put his and behind his head, "So you heard the argument, did you."

Nozomi looked at him, "No, only Yuka's scream."

Kouta looked relieved, "Well we worked things out."

Nozomi who seemed to have lost interest, and just said, "Good."

Kouta looked at her, even more relieved this time, "Well I don't care if you too are together. But listen, Yuka doesn't feel too, well happy, having Lucy staying at the house. So would you be willing to have her stay at your place for a while." Kouta asked.

Nozomi looked at him, she smirked, and "I was going to ask her if she wanted to come home with me after she got a bit more sleep, I think she'd be willing to. I need a need a new room mate, the last person tried to get too close, and well, he was a guy so that didn't work out well.."

"Sorry to hear that Nozomi. But this news is great, I can tell Yuka when I bring her morning tea to her. She'll he comforted with this."

"Good, I'll ask Lucy soon then."

Nozomi went back into the room. She looked at Lucy and picked her up again. Again she rested Lucy's head on her chest, but this time, she started to pet Lucy's hair, a comforting gesture, her question was reason enough. She wasn't sure what Lucy's reaction was going to be. But she had to do this; it was a promise made to somebody who took her in when her father didn't approve of her life choices. She looked down at Lucy and pulled the hair from over her brow, and put it behind her ear.

"Kaede."

"Yes Nozomi."

"Would you like to stay at my place for a while. I could use the company."

Lucy looked up, her heart started to beat, she was excited, not like the prior night, but this time she was happy. She looked Nozomi in the eyes, and said, "Yes. I would love to stay with you."

Nozomi hugged her tight, that was the response she was looking for. Her father disapproved of it, but at least now she had a person around to love her and appreciate her for who she was.

Lucy smiled and hugged her back. Feeling the same emotions but for different people.

After a while of hugging Nozomi looked down at Lucy. She noticed that Lucy was still dressed in the same hoodie and shorts that she came into the Maple Inn in. "Well, first thinks first, we need to get you some new clothes. Those old things aren't very flattering on you, hell, you don't have a bra to wear, or panties for that matter."

"These clothes were from my saviours, I'll keep them. But I'll take you up your offer." Lucy answered.

"Okay, we have to get up then, I know all the best times to get to the shops, my Youtube Profile* makes me quite a bit of money."

"Youtube?" Lucy asked.

Nozomi looked at her confused, and then had one of those 'Oh wait' moments you see in anime. "Oh yeah, you were in a coma when it came around. I'' introduce you to it later.

Lucy and her got up and had some breakfast and tea before going out. Nozomi wanted to stop at her apartment first, to grab clean clothes and have a shower. They got to her apartment. It was mostly clean, a few beer cans sat on the coffee table in front of the TV, and at the computer desk. She cleaned those up as soon as she got in though.

She walked over to her room, and said "Make yourself at home, it's yours now too. I'll go have a shower, and you can, do what ever you want."

Lucy looked at her, "Do you have bath with that shower."

Nozomi looked back, "Sorry, no."

Lucy looked down, a look of embarrassment ran across her face. "I've never used a shower before. I don't want to be weird or anything, but just this once, could I Please-"

Nozomi looked at her, "Only if you wash my back for me."

Lucy smiled, still embarrassed by the happening. "Thanks."

They stepped into the bathroom. Lucy took her clothes off, same with Nozomi. As they stepped into the shower, Lucy used her vectors to close the shower curtains. Nozomi jumped back a bit at the sight. She hadn't witness this power in ten years; then it was used for destruction, so she thought that Lucy just had the power destruction and chaos. Lucy gently grabbed her shoulder with her material hand, and looked her in the eyes. She pointed out the horns on top of her head to Nozomi, which when Nozomi came to the Maple inn, where hidden, and later barely visible because somebody had smashed them. Those military freaks knocked her out when they attacked the Maple Inn ten years ago when they grew to enormous lengths, so she had never actually seen them during that event. Nozomi felt them, and saw that they were hard. She calmed down after Lucy started to stroke her hair.

"What I just did was something that I have know how to do since I was eight years old I've learnt to control my temper so that they won't do harm to people. I've had these horns since birth. I can't get away from who I am. But I have tried to atone for all my sins."

"Why didn't you show me them last night?" Nozomi asked.

"I didn't think that it was the time for to. Besides, what would I use them for?"

"I don't know, things could get a bit more interesting."

"How did you not notice the horns while stroking my head earlier?"

"I just didn't, I guess."

"Sorry to scare you. Shall we continue with the shower?"

"You're not going to use what ever you used with the luffa are you."

Lucy smiled and said, "Not if you don't want me to. Now lets bathe and get ready for the day."

"Okay." Nozomi said, as she grabbed the Luffa and ran it down Lucy's back. "Looks like we got into our first argument all ready." They both laughed a bit.

They got out and got dressed, Nozomi lent Lucy some of her old cloths, seeing as they would fit Lucy and had long since been outgrown by Nozomi. She cooked her a home cooked meal of rice and vegetables for lunch. Lucy thanked Nozomi for letting her stay at the apartment again. They left the apartment and Nozomi carefully closed the door quietly, trying not to wake the old man who lives next door from his afternoon nap.

They got to the front step, and found the bus stop in front of the ten-story apartment building. Nozomi stopped Lucy from moving any further by putting her hand on her shoulder. They sat and waited for a bit until the 234 came around, and they boarded to go to the Kamakura shopping district.

The Kamakura shopping district was robust with stores filled with clothing, electronics, and even a few stores that had some Otaku wears such as collectable models and wall sized posters for anime. Nozomi lead Lucy to a store that had a lot of dresses. She remembered that Nyu loved wearing them, but she wasn't particularly fond of them. She could live with a skirt, but a dress was much too long, and in too little pieces for her to enjoy wearing. Nozomi left her to look for a bit, going to look at dresses at the other end of the store. Lucy looked for a bit, finding nothing but little dresses, made for girls younger than her, and caught herself wondering why Nozomi shops hear. None of the skirts are in her size, they didn't even have ones in Lucy's size either, and she was much smaller than Nozomi.

Nozomi walked up to her and shoved a dress into her hands, "Here," she said, "try this one on, the back of the store has larger dresses than over her."

"Than why did you leave me over here?" Lucy asked.

"I never did, you drifted over here." Nozomi answered.

"Oh." Lucy said. She was lead to a change room by Nozomi and was told by her to try it on. Lucy changed into it; it was a smaller red dress that was tight around the hips and breasts, more fit for elegant events than to just go out. She changed back into her regular clothes, and walked out with the dress in her hands, she tried to hide the fact that she didn't like it, but Nozomi saw right through her. She took the dress out of Lucy's hands, and putting it on the rack of dresses that had been left behind. "I don't really like the clothes in this store. I prefer pants and shirts over the stuff they sell here any way."

Nozomi looked at her, "I, guess you only use to like wearing dress, or maybe it was Nyu."

"It was Nyu." Lucy said.

"Okay, I never really shop here anyway. Only when I'm looking for Yuka." Nozomi grabbed her hand, and lead her to another store. This time the store had a lot of shorts, pants, and an assortment of different kinds of shirts.

Lucy walked up to one of the tables, it was covered in v-cut shirts. She looked at them, slightly disgusted that it showed so much, but at the same time, curiosity stirred in her she wanted to know how she would look in them. The same happened with the hot pants sitting on the table across from them, and so on, until she had a weeks wardrobe. Nozomi bought them for her even though the sum came up to about 50 000 yen.

They left the building and Nozomi wanted to go grab some food at a café she ate at in the shopping district. She lead Lucy to the café, and they stood in the line waiting to order their food. "What do you want, Kaede." Nozomi asked.

Lucy looked at her, Nozomi had already spent so much on her today, and Lucy didn't want to be anymore of a worry. "I don't need anything. I don't want to be anymore of a bother to you."

Nozomi looked a bit crossed, "You couldn't be a bother to me. You are my girlfriend, and you have no money. I will treat you to something. So what do you want."

This was the maddest Lucy had ever seen her, "I'll just have a tea then. And thank you."

"Okay then." Nozomi responded to her.

Lucy went to sit down in the corner of the café, by a window so that she could look outside and contemplate the past ten years on her own life. She thought about what had changed, and who she ended up with. It was not what she expected to happen, but leaving Kouta for years would only leave him with Yuka to love. And Nozomi was in love with her for all those years, not only that, but she was looking for a replacement, Lucy felt horrible for that. Even the fact that Bando was still alive came as a huge shock to her, she tore out most of his internal organs the last time she saw her. What came as even more of a shock to Lucy was that Bando forgave her, after what she did. But all of that had to be put behind her; this was her second chance at life now. She had a new person who felt for her, and who she could protect, as well as the lost of the evil within her. Those ten years ago, she let it all out in a rampage atop the Kamakura lighthouse. Hell even the lighthouse had been rebuilt to look the same as it did 10 years prior. The world saw and moved on after she had died.

Nozomi walked up to there table with a plastic tray holding two medium sized cups and a couple of pastries, one cup had coffee in it and the other had tea. Lucy grabbed the tea, and began to drink it. Nozomi looked at Lucy, and noticed the bit of concern in her face. She opened her mouth, and asked the most cliché question, "Is anything wrong?" Lucy still hadn't noticed that Nozomi got her pastry.

Lucy looked at her, "Nothing, I was just reviewing the past ten years of my life in my head."

"Why would that distress you?" Nozomi asked puzzled.

"During those ten years, I had been tortured by having to live out the two years prior in my head, looping over and over again until I woke up. It is just a lot to process, a lot to remember."

"How so? Just remember you can tell me anything." Nozomi was in her calming mode.

Lucy saw the look and realized that what she told her was true, that Nozomi wouldn't judge her. "I'll tell you some of my memories at home, without all of these people, in fact, this place isn't the best place to talk out it."

Nozomi got the jest of what Lucy was trying to tell her, and they went back to her apartment. Standing at the front door, was a man was yelling though the intercom system. He yelling out things like, "Just answer the fucking phone you fucking stupid bitch." Nozomi looked a bit concerned, and tried to hide her face as they passed by, Lucy helped her by standing in front of her, blocking his view of Nozomi. But the hiding was of no use, and he noticed her. "Hey, Nozomi, you didn't here that did you." The man said, she just ignored him and continued to walk away from him with Lucy. He followed them and continued to bother Nozomi. "Hey, Nozomi, please answer me when I talk to you." He was getting desperate for a response from her. Nozomi continued to ignore him and walk away as if he wasn't there. "Hey, come on." He said, "Tell me what I did to you, I have to know." Nozomi just continued to ignore him. He got mad, and started clenching his fists, "Come on, just talk to me, I promise I won't hurt you." He said as he follow behind them at a normal pace. Again Nozomi ignored him. He walked up to her and grabbed her shirt, tearing it a bit. "Now you are just going to acknowledge my existence at your door, or I'll beat it into you."

"This is why I left you Jin." Nozomi finally answered him. "You always had this horrible temper."

He raised his fist and looked into Nozomi's eyes, relishing in the pure terror that he struck into her.

Lucy put her hand on his shoulder. Jin lowered his fist and looked at Lucy. "I would advise against hurting my girlfriend." She said to him.

The man looked at her, and pulled a revolver out of his pocket with his free hand, "Stupid bitch! Get ready to die!" He began to fire his gun. Soon he let go of Nozomi, freeing his other.

Lucy's frown turned into a malicious smile, it wasn't the Lucy that Nozomi fell in love with anymore. She was now a monster, uncontrollable until the enemy is found dead on the ground.

"Which do you prefer?" She started.

Jin ran out of bullets in his gun and started to put a new clip in when his gun was torn out of his hand and thrown somewhere to the right. "What the fuck?" he exclaimed.

Lucy started to walk toward him. "To receive pain, or to give it."

"What the fuck are you going on about?" Jin yelled.

"I'll give you the pleasure of having the one you hate most."

"What the fuck?" Jin yelled having nothing else to say.

"Now answer me," Lucy said to her, "Which do you prefer?"

"Pain." He yelled, "I prefer to receive the pain."

"Ha." Lucy chuckled, "From what I saw before, you prefer to give it." Lucy picked the man up and threw him against the stone brick wall of the apartment building. When he hit it a bit of blood came out of his mouth and stained his shirt.

"What the hell!" Jinn yelled after he got up off the ground, "How does a little girl like you do that to a man like me." He ran off yelling things like "Fuck this, I'm gonna go to the hospital". He left a trail of blood behind him.

Lucy fell to her knees and started to feel weak. She grabbed her head and shook it violently, beginning to cry.

"Lucy, I mean Kaede, what just happened." Nozomi asked, and she picked her up and put her over her shoulder. " You can tell me inside." She said.

**Hey, Galactic beaver back with an update on old chapters. Thanks to a member of the fan fiction website, named Rocci. I am going back and lengthening all my chapters. I hope you enjoyed. **


	5. Chapter 5: Lucy's Kills

**I wanted to thank one reviewer, Rocci for reviewing this fan fiction. To all others, I would actually suggest reading his writing as I have enjoyed the stories that he has put out.**

When they got into Nozomi's apartment, Lucy sat down on the couch. She was afraid of her power and what she could do with it. It had been ten years since she had been that malicious in her battle, it had been ten years since she had fought in general. And now even more than ever of she wanted to be rid of that part of herself forever. She brought her legs up on to the couch and sat in fetal position. She put her hands over her face and started to cry. Nozomi brought her some cold water with ice, and sat down beside her after putting down on the coffee table. She brought her hands up and started petting her hair, trying to comfort her more even than last time. After a while of crying, Lucy calmed down a bit more. She took a drink from the glass of cold water and placed it back down on the coffee table. She turned to Nozomi and looked her in the eyes. She wrapped her arms around Nozomi and started to cry again. After a while of continuing to comfort Lucy, Nozomi pushed her off and looked in her eyes again.

"Kaede," Nozomi said, "Can you tell me what happened out there? Why did you do that to him?"

Lucy looked up at Nozomi but her tear wouldn't stop pouring from her eyes, "It was the other me." Lucy said, "the one that wants to destroy everything."

"But Nyu wouldn't hurt a fly if her life depended on it." Nozomi said.

"It wasn't Nyu." Lucy muttered, "She's too dumb and carefree to have done something like that. It was the other me."

"There's another personality?" Nozomi looked at Lucy with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, but this one is born out of pure hatred, Hatred for the humans who tormented me in my childhood." Lucy turned her head down, she was trying to revert her eyes away from Nozomi, "Whenever a person close to me is attacked, or fatally injured, she'll come out, and she'll take care of the situation at hand." Tears continued to run down Lucy's face as she said this.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'm glad I mean so much to you." Nozomi gave the calming smile of a mother. Lucy laid her head down on Nozomi's lap.

"I can't hurt people like that, not with my conscience. I see everything that she does, and I hate her so much for what she makes me do. I am so happy for Nyu that she doesn't have to go through that type of torment, I'm so happy that I get to be her from time to time. I have been through it many times in the past. I even remembered the dreams in my coma state. I had to relive my childhood five times over." Lucy sighed, she then looked up at Nozomi, "You have no idea how hard my childhood was."

Nozomi looked at her. She picked up her body and forced Lucy to sit straight. "Tell me, what happened to you as a child. I want to know, that way I can help you."

Lucy looked at her, and saw a huge amount of sincerity in her eyes. "Even if you could know what happened to me, my childhood is behind me. I regret my past, I regret what I've done. Do you still want to hear what happened to me."

"Yes." Nozomi answered, "I do."

"Most of it I only remembered ten years ago. The first thing I remember is being abandoned by my parents and sent to an orphanage. That orphanage was horrible. I was picked on, left out of exercises and abused because of my horns. I constantly had nightmares at that house about a girl wrapped in bandages talking to me. She told me things that I didn't believe, like it all right to kill the kids who bullied me."

"That's horrible." Nozomi said.

"Yes it was." Lucy responded, "A while after these dreams started to happen I met a dog. I didn't name him though. He was the only friend I had at that point in my life, at least until I met Kouta. But one day the boys who would normally bully me found the dog waiting outside for me after our dinner. Two of them held me back while the other beat it to death with a vase."

"What was wrong with them? Why would they do that to you?" Nozomi asked Lucy.

"They did it because they hated me." Lucy answered.

"I don't get why they would hate you though." Nozomi said.

"Because I was different. I had horns so I wasn't human. And they were right… I'm not human." Lucy answered.

"Yes." Nozomi answered, "Yes you are."

"No I'm not!" Lucy said loudly. "I am the evolution of the human race, the queen of the Diclonius race. We have nothing but shared DNA! I've had this explained to me by the workers who had sympathy for me in that damned facility!"

Nozomi sighed, she wanted to leave that topic and learn more about Lucy's childhood. "What happened to the boys at the orphanage?"

"That personality, all the hate inside me came out in an explosion of blood and gore that I can stand to thing about anymore. I killed them without a second thought." Lucy said.

Nozomi didn't look too afraid of the situation. She accepted that there was another personality locked up inside Lucy separate from Nyu. To keep it at bay, all Lucy needed to do was be at peace.

"Something even worse happened three days later. During the Kamakura summer festival I committed mass murder. I witnessed Kouta with Yuka for the first time, and it looked like he was more in love her, than he was with me. I got jealous and I ran away in mental pain and emotional agony. It was when I got halfway through the path for the activity stalls with in the festival grounds that I ran into somebody and fell down. I hit the ground and began to cry viciously. Nobody helped me up, and nobody asked what was wrong. It was then that I noticed that the hat that I was wearing had fallen off. Everybody was staring at me and making comments at my horns. After a few moments of the insults the man I ran into started to insult me by saying I was clumsy and stupid. But the first person who I killed was the only woman willing to help me. I only realized that while I was in my coma. I killed her and everybody within the notable area, I wondered what might have happened had I not killed her."

"That sounds horrible." Nozomi commented.

"It was. And worst of all, I caused Kouta a massive hardship."

"How?" Nozomi asked.

"I killed it dad and sister."

"Oh." Nozomi said.

"I followed them onto their train. His sister had some Diclonius blood in her, she was babbling about the fact that she could see the vectors on the train, and only being who have the genetics can she them. She started to talk down to me and she said she hated Kouta. He said it back and their father walked in. I killed Kouta's father and then his sister. I was going to kill Yuka before he stopped me. I let her live and never have I been so happy with any of my choices since then."

Nozomi looked at her, "Well he's forgiven you. Hasn't he."

Lucy looked at her, "Yes he has."

"What else happened as a response to 'her'?"

"Nothing until I got to the facility. Then for eight long years she had reined over my body. I had to watch her get tortured, chained, and almost killed by those evil bastards. I felt no pain except the emotion of hatred, which coursed in the place of blood. I got out one day with the help of a man named Professor Yu Kakuzawa. I had to kill him later though, for threatening to rape me and then kill me so his father couldn't do the same . After that it wasn't until Kouta was shot the second time that I had actually relished in the thought of complete and utter destruction."

Nozomi looked at her with sympathy. She had no idea that Lucy had had such a horrible life up until now. She grabbed Lucy's head and turned Lucy's gaze back at her. " You know, that bastard you hurt earlier, he was my old roommate. He tried to rape me, so I kicked him out, and put a lawsuit for those convictions. I now have a restraining order against him."

Lucy looked at her, and was happy to have done something like that to somebody like him. But at the same time Lucy felt remorse for it.

After the story had unfolded, it had turned to night. Lucy was tired from her day of shopping and almost killing a guy in cold blood. "I need to get some sleep." She said, "Nozomi. I hope you can understand what has happened to me."


	6. Chapter 6: Lucy's Talk

Lucy woke up laying in a bed next to Nozomi. Assuming that Nozomi had carried her there, she sat up, and looked at Nozomi until she woke up. They exchanged smiles towards each other. Then Nozomi sat up. They talked for a while; Nozomi got her slightly caught up on the popular culture in the world. A few artists, such as Justin Bieber, had made it big in the past years, within their own countries and even within Japan. Then they went into the kitchen, and Nozomi made some eggs and toast, while Lucy had turned on the TV. She flipped threw the multitudes of game shows, dramas and anime, but nothing caughter her eye. She turned the channel again and stopped at a show called "Super Fighting Warrior Aceman" and left it there. She hadn't seen TV in so long, she was happy to have this on.

Nozomi walked up to her, "Here you go." She handed Lucy a plate of food. She then sat down next to her on the couch. She had a cup of coffee for herself, which she placed on a coaster on the table. She looked at the screen and giggled.

Lucy looked over to her. "What?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just you're twenty eight and you still watch the Saturday morning cartoons. It's just a bit strange, that's all." Nozomi answered still giggling.

Lucy looked at her, "If it was Nyu would you be laughing?" she asked.

"Well maybe, but it would be more of a cute moment than a funny one then. She also wouldn't be so serious looking while watching the show."

"True enough." Lucy responded.

They finished eating their meals, and Lucy brought the meals into the kitchen. She dropped them off in the sink and made her cup of coffee, warming it with her vectors, and grabbing it with her normal hands to take a sip. She then went back to sit down next to Nozomi again.

Nozomi looked at her, and poked her shoulder, causing Lucy to look over. "Do you have anything to do today?" She asked.

Lucy looked at her back at her, a bit nervous in her response she said, "I need to go over to see Kouta today."

"Why?" Nozomi questioned.

"I need to ask about a few things in the past. And about his daughter." Lucy's gaze shrunk. "I just want to have a one on one talk with him after all these years."

Nozomi looked at her, her smile had now faded slightly, "But you've gotten over him though, right?" She questioned. Lucy's reasoning was putting a lot of stress on her shoulders.

Lucy looked at her, and smiled a very warm smile. "I love you Nozomi. Kouta is just a very dear friend to me." She told her.

Nozomi's heart started to pound, not out of anger or sadness, but out of happiness. "Well I can't stop you from doing that now, can I."

Lucy finished her coffee, and had a shower, and got dressed. Her outfit was comprised of a yellow dress. With a red top, and a green beret to cover her horns. She wore white sneakers on her feet. She left with Nozomi, who was leaving for work at the same time. They parted at the highway. Nozomi lived just down the road from the Maple Inn, allowing Lucy to just walk there without a problem.

As she walked up the hill, Lucy noticed Yuka. She stopped, and waited for Yuka to pass. Yuka noticed her and walked farther down the hill, toward Lucy. A menacing look ran across her face as she got closer. When they passed. Yuka closed her eyes and turned her head away from Lucy. She was mad. Lucy had no idea why, but she was.

She continued up the hill. And ran across Nana and Kurama, who just kept his blank stare forward as he passed her. Nana's leg suddenly came off, tripping her and causing her to fall. Lucy ran for her and stopped her from falling with her normal hands. Nana just stared at her, thankful that she had been helped. Kurama grabbed Nana, and the prosthetic leg, and pushed Lucy aside. Putting her down on one leg, and allowing Nana to use her Vectors to hold it in place again. They continued on walking.

The next people she encountered on the hill where Mayo and Bando. On the way down, Bando stopped Lucy by putting his hand on her shoulder. And told her, "I accept your apology. But your in debt to me now, you hear."

"Kay." Lucy answered.

Finally she got to the staircase that leads to the Maple Inn. She walked up it, the memories of death and killing flooded her head like a plague, causing her to hold her head and cry. When she finally got to the top, she stood there for a while, just staring at the sliding door acting as a gate to the house. Even more memories came from this, not just of death. But that was the day Kouta had remembered what she had done to his family. She felt the pain that he had felt on that day, and the day his family died, combined on the doorstep of the sliding door. She knelt down and started to sob.

It was a while before Kouta's daughter opened the door to find her there curled into a ball.

Kaede looked away from her for a second. "Papa." She hollered. "My new big sister is here." She looked back down, but Lucy still hadn't noticed her. "Why are you crying big sis Kaede?"

Lucy looked up, and sat up. "I just had a horrible flashback. It's nothing." Lucy noticed something in that second, "Wait, how do you know my real name?"

"You answered to it the other night, quite often. I may be five, but I'm not stupid." Kaede answered.

Lucy looked at her and smiled, "Of course not."

Kouta walked up behind them. Lucy, looked up at him. Both happy to see him, and sad because of all of the things that she had done to him in the past. He grabbed her shoulder, "Come on inside."

Lucy followed him into the house. Kouta sat her down at the table, and went to get a cup of tea.

"Kouta." She said, and paused, waiting for a response for him.

"Yeah." He answered back, Lucy smiled, happy that he would talk to her after all that she had put him through. The emotional strain must have been horrible for him.

"I came over to talk about what happened over the past ten years." Lucy said, happier than before.

Kouta brought the cups to the table, and sat down across from her. "Well there's not much to tell." He said, "Yuka and I got married seven years ago. It was a nice day, but not many people came to the ceremony."

"I could hear your arguing the other night." Lucy said.

"Yeah, you have a few arguments from time to time after being with a person for so long." Lucy giggled as Kouta said this. " Other things that happened, um," Kouta sat and thought for a while, mostly about things that would affect Lucy, "Mayo and Bando started to date shortly after you left, but you saw that coming didn't you, Kaede."

"I expected it, slightly. Mayo was always so protective of him, saying that he was a really good guy. I never say it though."

Kouta smiled, chuckled a bit, and then talked, "He takes some getting use to, but he can be a really sweet guy under the right circumstances."

"I met them on my way. I met everybody on my way here."

Kouta's eyes became more serious. "Oh," He said, "How'd Yuka treat you?"

"She just stared. It was kind of scary."

"Yeah, she learnt what you did to my dad and sister."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for Kaede?"

"Your family."

"I have forgiven you for that. You don't have to worry about Yuka, she just holds grudges. As soon as you turn into Nyu the next time, she will forget about what you did, and hug you, and love you, and welcome you home."

"What's the difference?" Lucy asked, "We are the same person."

Kouta gazed into her eyes. "Yuka just has more memories of Nyu, and the way Nyu acted."

"I guess I am a bit happier in that form. I don't think about how many people I have killed, not even given a good reason to die. They were simply in my way, that is way they died. I had no good reason. Nyu came along when you found me on that beach, I wish I could have felt that happiness the rest of my life."

"I didn't realize what you'd been through. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I got use to living like this. My father abandoned me, leaving me in a dumpster, and my mother was raped and killed by the same man who tried to rape me back before you killed me." Lucy stopped talking, choking up a bit, sad that she couldn't have seen her mother, the love would have been something that she would have cherished, and she wouldn't have killed all of those people, or have hated humans with such a passion. "I had nobody but you to fall on, I thank you for that."

"Lucy, I had no idea that your life had been such shit." Kouta told her, "I would have done something for you."

"It's fine." Lucy replied, "I don't care, ten years in a coma, reliving the three years over again twice, and not being killed a third time, has just proved that I want to be around Nozomi and the rest of you for the rest of my life."

"Yes, I would love that, but Yuka and Kurama would have a bit of a problem with you visiting often." Kouta said. " Even if you were to go into Nyu's state of mind, Kurama would still hate you."

Lucy looked down for a bit, and after a while of thinking, raised it again, and said, "I guess I'll just have to avoid staying here for a while then."

Kouta looked at her, "Yeah, I'm sure that Nozomi would be willing to let you stay for the remainder of your relationship with her."

"I'm sure of that too." Lucy said. "But I still want to keep in touch with you."

"I'm sure that you could come and visit while Yuka is at work. Hell, you could stay longer if you turn to Nyu."

"Thank you, Kouta. On the other hand, I need to know were to go to get a job."

Kouta smiled, "You can write a resume, and bring it into the market, or the mall. You'll get a job."

Lucy looked at him with a confused daze. "What's a resume?" she asked.

Kouta looked at her again, and chucked a bit, "Oh yeah, You've never worked a day job have you?" He chuckled some more, "You can ask Nozomi to help you. She would probably be willing to at her apartment. Maybe you should ask her about any jobs as well."

"I'll do that." A smile came across her face. "I need to know Kouta, what do you do for a job?"

"I work in real estate." He said, "We can afford to live relaxed here. With all the money we have rolling in."

The phone suddenly rang, Lucy looked at it. Kouta got up and answered it. Giving the quick "Yep," and "I'll be there soon." He put down the phone and ran into his room. When he game out he was dressed in a business suit, and walked up to Lucy.

"Can you watch the house while I'm at work?" Kouta asked.

"Sure." Lucy answered.

"Thanks a lot." Kouta said, and ran out the door.

Lucy looked after the place for a while, until Kaede, who had been out playing with friends, got home, and asked her why Kouta wasn't home.

Lucy looked at her, and said, "Your papa left for work, and left me in charge of the house for a while. He'll probably be home soon."

Lucy had taken the hat that she was wearing off, revealing her horns, Kaede looked at them, and said, "You have horns too."

Lucy looked her head too, and noticed almost immediately the horns protruding out of it. "Yep . I see you have them too."

"Yeah, some of the boys make fun of me for them though."

"That happened to me as well."

"What grade were you in when they started?"

Lucy looked at her, "I never went to school." She said.

Kaede looked confused now. "How did you learn?" She asked.

"I was taught all I know by one man." Lucy sighed, " may he rest in peace." She said.

"Why?" She asked very innocently.

"He was killed a long time ago. In front of my eyes." Lucy said.

Kaede looked at her, and being very mature for her age, said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Lucy looked at Kaede, and smiled. Kaede reminded her slightly of herself. She was so innocent, at least until something caused her to break. "Hey, Kaede." She said.

"Yes." Kaede answered.

"You haven't been picked on at school, have you?"

Kaede looked up at her, her look of happiness faded, and she became sad. "Yes." She said, and Lucy's smile faded with the response.

"What happens."

"I don't talk about it."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

Kaede thought for a second, "Tell do something to James."

"Who's James?" Lucy asked.

"James is a dog that I take care of."

Lucy looked away, and a sense of Déjà vu came over her. The dog the kids beating on it, it was a memory locked away at the back of her mind, being reopened for the first time in years.

"Kaede." Lucy said. " Have you used the extra arms that we have?"

"Yes."

"If anything happens, don't use those to do any harm on those boys."

"What if they hurt James, though." Kaede asked.

"Avenging the dogs death is not worth the bloodlust you will gain." Lucy said as she held her head between her hands. She was getting a bad headache. " It's not worth killing more people than you wanted too. It just not worth…" She was stopped in mid speech, and then she let out a loud "Nyu."

**Hey there, I just wanted to update since hadn't updated in a while so yeah. There it was. Be sure to watch a few of my AMVs at Moonkingdomify on youtube as well.**


	7. Chapter 7: Why?

"What was that big sister?" Kaede asked.

Lucy, who had been turned into Nyu looked at the girl. Confused she said, "Nyu?" Her eyes had now become more innocent than before, less convicted; it was as if all her fear and sadness had left her body, freeing her from the shackles of depression, and allowing a new light to peer through those newborn eyes. Her attention turned to the area around her. This world was familiar to the girl, but still things had changed, there were new things to see, new people to know and love.

"Nyu? What does that me?" Kaede asked.

"Nyu." Nyu responded. It seemed that her linguistic training had been erased from her mind, she could only say that one word. She got up and walked over to Kaede. She knelt down, put her hand on Kaede's shoulder, and directed a wide smile at her.

The front door opened, Nyu paid it no attention because she was occupied at the moment. Yuka walked in, she put her stuff down at the kitchen table and put on a kettle. Kaede ran up to her and hugged her leg, Nyu took a bit longer to stand. Yuka saw her, but paid no attention, she didn't care now Kouta probably invited her.

"Mama, your home early today. Yay." Kaede said.

"I'm sorry, I came home for lunch today, I'll have to go back in about an hour. Where's papa?"

"Papa had some work to go to, big sister Kaede came over to talk with papa, so she stayed here and looked after me." Kaede gave a smile as wide as Nyu's as she said this.

Yuka looked at Lucy, she obviously wasn't trying to murder anybody, so Yuka felt a bit more at ease with her watching her child. She walked over to Lucy, who was looking around the house in amazement. When Lucy failed to notice her presence Yuka became a bit concerned. She reached out a hand, and grabbed Lucy's shoulder.

"Thank you for watching Kaede, Lucy." She said.

Nyu turned her head, and an even bigger smile filled her face, she jumped at Yuka, and hugged her as they hit the ground, giving out a very cheerful "Nyu" as she jumped.

Yuka hugged her back, and began to cry. Finally being reunited with the daughter that she had thought lost ten years ago. This made her the happiest she had been since the day that she had married Kouta. They laid there for a while, both with tears pouring out of their eyes like a river running down a mountain landscape. Finally Yuka sat up, deciding to sit Nyu instead of looking down on Lucy. She still had tears in her eyes, but instead of the depressed tears she shed the last time she saw Nyu, these were of joy, and happiness. "Nyu." Yuka said after a while of staring at Nyu, "Where have you been?"

"Nyu. Nyu. Nyu." She said as if explaining something.

"Nyu, I can quite understand you." Yuka responded.

"Nyu." Nyu said as she pointed toward her head. It seemed that she was indicating something to do with Lucy's head. Yuka stared at her with a confused look on her face. "Nyu" Nyu repeated three more times. Finally she conjured up a couple of words, "In Lucy's head."

Yuka looked at her, she didn't quite understand what Nyu meant by this, but it was an answer nonetheless.

Kaede walked up to Yuka, and pulled on her dress. "Mama."

"Yes, Kaede." Yuka answered.

"I think I know what big sister is saying."

"Really."

"Earlier, when I was talking with big sister, I asked her a question."

"What did you ask?"

"I asked…" Kaede paused for a second.

"What, Kaede. What did you ask her?" Yuka put a light grasp onto Kaede's shoulder.

"I asked her what I should do about some of the boys in school. I asked because we are the same."

"Kaede. You and Lucy are not the same."

"But the horns, mama, the horns."

"Just because she has horns does not make you the same as her."

" Mama! You're treating it as a bad thing! Could being like big sister be so bad?"

"Yes, being like Lucy is bad."

"But why Mama?!, Why?!"

"Because!"

"But why?"

"Because Lucy is a murderous villain. And you are not."

Kaede's face turned dim. She hung her hair over her face, and said "Mama." And she walked away with grabbing her teddy bear with a vector and walking to her room.

Yuka sat down on a chair. And softly sobbed as if not let Kaede hear her. Nyu sat in the corner during all this holding her hands over her ears. "I think I understand." Yuka said softly to herself. And waited for the time to pass. Nyu walked over to her, but the innocence in her eyes was gone.

"Yuka." Lucy said.

"Just leave."

"I'm sorry." Lucy reached over her, and hugged her. This time, it was warming instead. "I'm sorry for all the hardships I have caused you." Lucy said. "I am sorry for ever taking anybody away from you." Lucy apologized. "Yuka… can you ever forgive me."

Yuka turned her head toward Lucy, "I can't forgive you for the death of my uncle and Kaene." She responded. "I can't forgive you for trying to kill me." She told, "But I can forgive you for not being there for the past ten years." She grabbed Lucy back and started to cry into her chest.

Yuka pulled her head back again. And looked Lucy in the eyes, she was crying too.

"So what did you talk to Kaede about."

Lucy looked at her. "She wanted my advice on whether she should ever use her arms against these boys."

Yuka looked at her judgingly. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her to never use here arms to bring harm to another living thing. It was horrible consequences, some that are gone from me now."

"You haven't killed anybody yet have you?"

" I did years ago, but that's over." Lucy looked into the corner with a shamed look in her eye, "but recently a man tried to rape Nozomi in front of me."

"What did you do?"

"I tore his arm off."

"I can understand that."

"But I didn't mean too."

"Why not."

"I meant that the other state of mind took over. The one that came when Kurama shot Kouta."

"But that means."

"For a split second, I got off on the criminals pain."

Yuka gave Lucy a disgusted look. Lucy looked back at her and said, "I stayed up the whole night crying."

Yuka's look softened again. She hugged Lucy again as Lucy started to cry even at the thought of having hurt a person, even for the sake of Nozomi. They stayed there for a while longer until a buzzer rang.

"Oh." Yuka jumped, "I have to get back to work." She grabbed a muffin off the counter and ran for the door. "Can you watch Kaede until Kouta gets home?" She asked.

Kaede nodded her head. And answered, "Sure thing."

_**Whew, writing galore tonight, more tomorrow. I have escaped writer's block and am finishing scenes to projects. That I started a while ago. EL: 10 years later is probably going to be one of my longest running series, so enjoy the rest of the series. Also be sure to check out Deathbattles FTW, this last one was Higurashi vs Silent Hill.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Kaede's change

Hey it's Galactic Beaver again. I just got my writers brain back. So I can write a bit everyday. Time for Chapter 8 of Elfen Lied: Ten Years Later. I already got the basis of this one planned out.

As Yuka left the house Lucy turned to Kaede's room. Maybe a bit of comforting from me will help her, She thought to herself. But down from down the hall, Lucy felt a deafening aura hit her. Kaede was using her vectors. All of a sudden, something hit the door, and fell to the ground with a splat. Lucy jolted to the door, slid it open with her vectors. When she saw Kaede, her eyes widened in horror at the sight before her. "Kaede!" she yelled.

Kaede looked up at Lucy. One of her cheeks was covered in fur, and her dress was wet with blood. "What?" she said in a monotonous voice, continuing to stare at Lucy with a blank stare.

"Why would you-" Lucy stopped, as if swallowing back a bit of vomit, and continued, "Why would you kill something so helpless?"

Kaede continued her stare, but her frown grew into a smile. "It bit me. What else would I do."

"But a mouse Kaede."

"Just a mouse." Kaede's smile grew.

"But I told you never to ever use those to harm another living thing." Lucy ran up to her and hugged her. "Why would you do that?"

"It's better than hurting Mama."

"Kaede, don't say such things. Never even contemplate killing your mother, she raised me, and you know damn well she raised you."

Kaede's smile faded, "You're starting piss me off, big sister."

Lucy's eyes grew, she knew what it felt like, she was prepared for what was going to happen next. "Kaede." Lucy said, "I know how you feel. I went through this two. But you have it better than I did."

Kaede stood up, "I heard what you were doing the other night, big sister."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know, you and Big sis Nozomi were rubbing."

"What?"

"Whore!" Kaede spewed. "You know what I mean by that!"

"Kaede, Please explain, I'm not understanding you."

Kaede peered out from under her hair and pushed Lucy down with her vectors., "Shut up! I know that you and Nozomi did what I saw Mama and Papa doing."

"Kaede." Lucy said, her eyes narrowed, "I had no idea." Kaede started to laugh franticly strengthening her grip on Lucy's arms. Lucy shot up a vector and brought it through her head. She moved a vein in Kaede's brain, and Kaede fell to her knees. "Please forgive me."

Kaede looked up at Lucy and tears poured from her eyes. "Wah! Big Sister, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" She yelled as she jumped on Lucy.

Lucy looked at her and gave a fake smile. She knew what was to come, and she needed to work fast. But for now, she had to comfort Kaede.

"It's okay. Kaede." She said. "I know how it feels."

Kaede continued to cry into Lucy's chest for a while as they sat on a beanie chair in Kaede's room. Lucy looked down at her, and sighed.

"Kaede"

"Yes Big Sis."

"I want you to know something about me."

"What is it?"

Lucy looked toward the ground, contemplating on whether Kaede would be ready for her story. She looked back at Kaede and, said. "Do you know why your Mama hates me so much."

"No."

"Earlier on in our lives, I took two people from her."

"How?"

"Like you did to the rat. I killed them."

"Why?" Kaede interrupted.

"Because they were taking your Papa away from me, they were making him angry. And one even insulted me."

"Why would she do that, big sis?"

"Back then I wasn't a very nice person." Lucy told her. "I hurt people for personal gain. The reason that Yuka, your Mama hates me so much, is because I tried to kill her at one point."

"But why would you try to kill Mama?" Kaede asked.

"She tried to take your Papa way from me." Lucy said, "I was in love with your Papa at the time."

"But your Papa's daughter." Kaede asked, "Why would you be in love with Papa."

"It wasn't always that I was your Mama and Papa's daughter." Lucy continued, "I was originally an orphan with no relation to your Papa. I was bullied around, like you with those boys."

Kaede looked distressed. "But the boys don't mean anything by it. I'm different, so they pick on me."

"They pick on you because of your horns?"

"They call me an ox. And tell me to eat outside."

"Don't listen to them."

"They keep up with the bullying until I admit it."

"Don't listen to them." Lucy repeated.

"But they would hurt me, and call me names."

"Don't listen to them." Lucy repeated for a second time.

"But…" Kaede stopped herself.

"Cry out when they hit you."

"I have, the caretakers don't do anything."

"Tell your Mama and Papa. They'll do something, even if they are looked down upon for being and incestuous couple, they have the rights and the power to talk against these care takers."

"But what can they do."

"They can talk to the principle of the school about these boys. Or go to their parents. Tell them about this, that was a luxury I did not have."

Kaede looked up at Lucy, and stared into her eyes, "What did you do to the boys bullying you."

Lucy sighed, and tears welled up in her eyes, "I killed them."

"Why?"

"They killed my best friend."

God that was intense. I love it when things come out like this. Remembrance day is tomorrow. For all you who have lost loved ones in wars. I give my condolences, and wish for the soldiers to go on a straight path to heaven.


	9. Chapter 9: Lucy's Nightmare

Yo, I'm back. Time to continue on with the story of Elfen Lied ten years later. Please support the offic… awe fuck it, this is on a fan fiction website, I shouldn't have to do this. This chapter is not for the faint of heart, hell I almost couldn't write it, so please consider that before reading the chapter

Lucy sat there and cried. She hugged Kaede tight in on her chest, and cried.

"Big Sister." Kaede said, concerned. She then hugged Lucy back.

Lucy got up and carried her out of the room. "I won't tell your parents about this as long as you don't." Lucy told her.

"Thank you big sis." Kaede responded.

"Your welcome." Lucy said, putting Kaede down. "Now go change, we can't keep this secret if you have blood all over you, can we."

Kaede ran to her room and closed the door behind her. In her room she changed, and then she lifted a floorboard with the help of one of her vectors and through the rats carcass in. It landed on a pile of similar carcasses. This caused a few other rats that had stopped to eat to run away. She covered the blood on the floor with a rainbow coloured rug. She proceeded to scurry out of her room.

The front door opened and Nana walked in. She saw Lucy sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of water, and went to go sit with her. She looked at Lucy for a long while, raised her hand, and put it on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy turned her head to see a smiling face; full of childlike innocence and a mature sense of forgiveness.

"How have you been, Lucy?" Nana asked her.

Lucy met her gaze, "Since I woke up, I can't complain." She answered.

"Ah," Nana said, "well, I guess you haven't been with us for long, have you." She replied. She looked out of the window, and into the clouds that were flying above the house. "God." She said, "So much has changed." She pulled a handheld device out of her pocket. "This is one of the newest things." She told Lucy.

Lucy got up and walked around the table so that she was standing behind Nana. "What is it?" Lucy asked.

Nana looked back as she pressed a button at the bottom of it and turned the handheld to the side. "People call these 'Ipod touches'" Nana responded.

"What does it do?"

"You can listen to music on it, play video games, or even send instant messages to your friends."

"Sounds interesting." Lucy responded.

A song started to play from the handheld, it was a pop song, but Lucy couldn't tell who. It was catchy enough that Lucy didn't mind it. Nana put the handheld down on the table and listened to the song for a bit longer. After a while it switched to a song called 'Dear You'. Lucy sat back down and listened to the song for a bit. It made her feel happy and calm. This was a song she wanted to learn.

"You like it?" Nana asked.

"Yes." Lucy responded, "Very much."

"I can write down the name of the song and artist for you, it you would like."

"Thank you very much."

Nana took out a pad of paper from one of the drawers in the kitchen. She sat down and scrawled the names down. "There." She said, and handed Lucy the sheet of paper.

The front door slid open again. This time Kouta walked through the door. He saw Lucy and Nana sitting down and joined them.

"Yuka told me about what happened today." Kouta said. He started to tear up. "I am so happy that she finally accepts you." He went over to Lucy and hugged her.

"I'm happy too." Lucy said.

"Why don't you visit with me a bit longer." Kouta said bringing his head out from Lucy's shoulder. "I could tell you about what's happened in the past ten years."

Lucy stayed, and they talked about a great deal of things; from nation artists, to international artists. They talked about how much fashion had changed; the changing in the leaders during the peaceful rebellion during 2014. Apparently they had elected a fascist governmental party in Japan during 2013. There were attacks upon attacks on Chinese individuals living with Japan during the last two years. The rest of the country got fed up with this two the point of peaceful rebellion. Even the Yakuza got involved during this peaceful movement, and that was something truly amazing. No guns, no swords. Just honour and peace the way that the people wanted it. Earlier that year, the Yakuza started to do charity work instead of the crimes that they were committing. The country was in a time of tranquillity and peace.

It came to be around the time of six o'clock. And Lucy had to leave for Nozomi's place. She got home at about 6:30 and spent the rest of the night with Nozomi. She was fed and loved, and they went to bed.

That night Lucy had a terrible dream.

There was darkness, a terrible winding darkness that sent shivers down her spine. Within the darkness an aura called out to her. A voice deep, but soft, told her to follow it. So she did so. As she walked down the path she colder and colder. Until she came across body. She heard crying coming from the body, she walked up to see what was wrong. When she got to the body she horrified by what she saw, it was a the bloody body a girl with all her limbs torn off except the head, and she was still alive. Upon closer inspection she saw that this girl was Nana from ten years ago.

"Why Lucy?" She asked, "Why would you do this to me?" She asked more questions, "We are the same." She said, "Both monsters put on this planet to suffer the discrimination of those humans." She continued.

"No!" Lucy screamed, she was covering her ears. "Don't say that, some humans can change." She yelled.

"Fool!" The girl snapped, and got a look of pain on her face. "You're no better than those filthy humans." And she was shot in the forehead.

Lucy looked up and saw Kurama standing there. He looked down at the now dead body of the girl and tears started to drip from his eyes. He bent down at the body and hugged it. "Why Lucy?" Kurama asked her calmly. "Why did you do this to my Nana?" He picked her up and walked off with her in his hands. Lucy followed him. "She was such a good girl. Why did you do it? Why? It was her birthday next week, she could have been happy with everybody there, including you. But now all she is, is a warm heap of flesh that use to be my daughter. Damn you Lucy!"

Lucy stopped and let him walk, as he walked farther he got more distorted, and eventually disappeared into the darkness. The sound of his weeping never calmed during the dream.

She bent down into a standing fetal position and started to cry. Only now did she notice that she was completely nude. But she didn't care.

Something hit her shoulder suddenly. A pebble maybe. Suddenly laughing started at a distance.

"Ha ha." One of the voices said.

"Shoot the oxen." Another said.

"With horns like those, you shouldn't show your face." A third one said.

Lucy looked up, and saw three shadows coming toward her. As they got nearer, they gained form. Lucy jumped back in disgust. One of the boy's was missing his head, and his shirt was bloody from the neck down. The other two were missing their arms. In this group the headless one seemed to be the leader.

"What should we do?" the lead asked.

"I have this rope." The one of the lackeys suggested.

"We could wrap it around her neck and treat her like the oxen she is." The other said.

As Lucy heard all this. She just hung her head. These were the boys she murdered 18 years ago; she deserved to be treated as oxen. The boys walked up closer and wrapped the rope around her neck vigorously. It hurt her. But this was her redemption; she had to put up with this torture to be at peace. One jumped on her back and started to ride her like a horse while the leader pulled the rope.

"Oxen." He said after a while of walking though what was left of his neck. "You've grown considerably." The body was slightly turned suggesting he was looking at her.

She looked away from him. She just continued to walk on all fours. She had most of her body exposed to them. Her breasts, her vagina, her horns; all these were visible, and humiliating. This was torture, and she deserved it.

Suddenly they stopped. The boy turned around and reached down to touch Lucy's shoulder. With the other hand her grabbed her head, and forced it to look at the stub of a neck he had.

"Tell you what oxen." The boy said. "You have a nice body."

Lucy just looked at his neck.

"I'll let you off for a price." He told her.

"What?" Lucy answered.

"Allow me to be inside you." He said.

"No." Lucy answered.

He hit her. "I'll say it again. Let me go inside of you."

"No." Lucy murmured.

He hit her again, harder. "I'll say it one more time. Let me have sex with you!"

"Stupid child." Lucy said under her breath. "No!" She yelled. She was willing to do this humiliating pose. But she did not want his idiotic boy in her.

"I'll have to force you then!" He yelled at her. For a moment after this there was silence. Only to be interrupted by the calm weeping Kurama. "Hold her down boys!" he yelled.

"No." one of the them said.

"No." the other agreed.

"Why not!?" The leader at them. "You just have to hold her down."

"But boss." The first one said.

"You yourself said that she was oxen. Isn't wrong to do this with oxen." The second finished.

"Shut up and listen to me." The leader said forcing Lucy to the ground. "Run away for all I care!" He yelled. And they did so.

As she hit the ground, Lucy coughed up a bit of blood. The blood melded with the floor and disappeared. The boy brought her back up and grabbed a hold of the rope again. He pulled Lucy back and forced her to kneel before him. He pulled off his pants and pulled down his underpants.

"I don't want this." Lucy cried.

"Shut up whore!" The boy yelled. He grabbed her head and forced it forward. He had forced his penis into her mouth. For a while he pulled her back and forth on it and then wanted her to go deeper. Lucy knew that all she would have to do is move her horns forward and she would penetrate his skin. This would give her ample time to walk away, but when she tried to move, her body would stay still. She tried to use her vectors, but they wouldn't work. It was only a short amount of time before he would go for her lower body. She needed to stop him now, but she was completely and utterly helpless.

The boy took his penis out of her mouth and continued to rub it slowly. "Turn around!" he yelled, and pulled the rope toward him again. Lucy fell backward. Her vagina was now exposed. He jumped over her and roughly got down onto her body. "This is for not cooperating." He said as he thrusted his penis in. He was rough, she couldn't help but feel hopeless in this situation.

Then they worked. Her vectors came from her back lifted the boy off of her, and pulled him apart. Now the only thing that could be heard was the splat of boy blood onto the ground, and Kurama's gentle weeping.

Lucy laid there for a while, crying about the event that had just unfolded. A small dog walked up to her and started to lick her face. Lucy looked up, and started to bawl. It was the old dog that had been killed years ago. Lucy lifted her hand to pet it's head, but as she did it back up. It seemed to be afraid of her, afraid of what might happen if she touches it, after all, it was to death the last time she saw it. It turned to run to away and Lucy got up to chase after it, but as it turned she noticed that it's fur was covered in blood.

"No." Lucy cried, "Don't run away." But it didn't seem to work. The dog ran away from regardless of how much cried and pleaded for it stay. She chased it for a long while, at least until she got weary of running. And then she knelt down to catch her breath.

She suddenly heard a chant coming from behind her. She listened to it and looked for some place to hide her exposed body. Unsuccessful as she may have been, the people didn't seem to be chanting anything toward her. As the inched closer, she could hear their voices clearer, some of the voices were new, and some were old. She got up as they walked past her to get a better look at them.

The people all had mannequin faces, they wore traditional clothing, and were all holding candles in there hands. As the last one passed her she followed them. After about a half hour of walking with nothing but the sounds of chanting and weeping to keep her there, the people started to form a circle.

Still chanting, they held there candles of over a plot of land. Lucy climbed her way in front of the crowd and looked at what they were chanting at. It was gravestone, large enough for Lucy to notice it halfway through the crowd. They continued to chant, wishing the person well in unison, making their marks on his life. Lucy looked at one of the people, and noticed that as they were saying these things there lips never moved; In fact there lips had been melded shut.

Lucy looked down at the grave and inspected the name. She recognized the names etched into it. She read what was written out loud, "Here lies Kouta and Yuka Okami. They were loved in life and even more after death." One of the people knelt next to her and took of the fake face. It had the face of Kaede.

"Big sister." She said, "Why did you do it?" It ran out of the crowd crying. Lucy closed her eyes and tried to swallow her sadness.

Another knelt down and removed its mask this time it was Mayo. "Why'd you have to do this to us." She said. And walked away. Another greeted her and took off his mask revealing he was Bando. He sneered at Lucy, and they walked away.

One by one, the people tormented her and insulted her until they all left. Lucy was lying on ground by now, crying about what she had done. Until Kurama's weeping got closer and closer to her. After about five minutes it stopped.

"Now you know how it feels to lose everybody you loved and cared for." After that all she heard was the sound of his footsteps moving father and farther away. His weeping started up again, and Lucy was left there, left to die with nobody to love her. Not until one person came up behind her.

"I'm sure it wasn't the Kaede that I love and cherish that did that." It was Nozomi's voice. She bent down and hugged Lucy's nude body, giving Lucy the only warmth she had felt all night.

Lucy woke up to find that Nozomi was hugging her just like in the dream.

"No matter what you do." Nozomi said, "I will love you."

Lucy smiled, but didn't sleep for the rest of the night. Just relished in the warmth of love.

Wow, um. That was a bit more disturbing than I had anticipated it to be. If you read on after my warning and got disturbed, then yeah, you brought that upon yourself.


	10. Chapter 10: Love You Forever

So, this chapter is going to focus more around the relationship between Lucy and Nozomi. After those last two chapters, I wanted to give you more of a cool down. I also want you to know that I do not approve of any of the felonies that happened the last chapter, they were written in merely for literary usage and to make the chapter disturbing. I actually wouldn't hurt a fly.

Nozomi's soft breasts touched up against Lucy's back as she hugged her. "I'll always love you." Nozomi repeated.

Lucy's body tensed up and tears found their way through her tightened eyelids. She didn't make a sound but she cried quietly. She kept her hands on the bed, where they had been when she woke up, and very slightly grasped the bed sheet.

"You know that I'll always love you." Nozomi said, her voice sounded a bit more distressed than before.

Lucy just continued to grasp the bed sheets and hold her eyes shut. The tears ran like a river down her eyelids and nose.

"Kaede, please, just say that you love me back." Nozomi said choking back the tears.

Lucy continued to be silent, but she turned around and hugged Nozomi back. Still crying like a newborn.

"You just have to say a couple of words to keep me happy." Nozomi said, looking at her enclosed eyes. "Damn it, look at me when I talk to you!" Nozomi yelled. She started to cry.

"I … love … you." Lucy said between gasps of sadness.

"Thank you." Nozomi said, hugging her tightly.

Lucy sanctified the hug, and asked a question, "Why do you love me so much?"

"What do you mean?" Nozomi responded.

"Why do you care so much about what happens to me?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"I left you for ten years. Then I came back just to walk away from you when you said you were a lesbian. Now here we are only two days into a relationship, and you say that you will love me forever."

Nozomi looked at her for a second. Then slapped Lucy in the face. "Fool."

"Hey!" Lucy said, "What was that for?"

"You were being stupid." Nozomi responded, "I waited ten years for you to come back here after gaining the realization that I loved you. I have loved you or ten years now so I may as well say that."

"Sorry." Lucy said.

Nozomi laid there and stared at her for a while, she then turned around and sat up.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"To use the washroom and wipe off my face." Nozomi responded. "I never want to have to hit you again, understand."

"Yes." Lucy responded.

After the washroom door closed, Lucy turned to face the ceiling. She lay there and contemplated what had just happened. During the time that she had spent with Nozomi ten years prior she was always trying to get Kouta to love her again, and gain the respect of Yuka. But know she couldn't have either; Kouta was married, and Yuka still hated her for what she did the night after the festival.

Nozomi opened the door to the washroom again. Laid back down, and continued to hug Lucy for a while. Lucy turned her head to look back at Nozomi. This time, instead of crying, she smiled, feeling the happiness that she had lacked outside of her Nyu body. It felt good, she felt redeemed for what she had done, but at the same time, the guilt lingered in the back of her mind. She hugged back, but instead of tears of sadness and guilt, she was crying tears of Joy.

"Lucy." Nozomi said.

"Yes." Lucy responded.

"I love you forever. I'll love you for always. As long as you're living. My lover you'll be." Nozomi recited.

Lucy sighed in happiness as Nozomi said this, and she kissed her. And as they let go of each other to go back to sleep, Lucy looked Nozomi in the eyes and said, "I love you." And went back to sleep. Nozomi started to cry again quietly, this was her love, and even though it was forbidden, she loved Lucy all the same.

"I love you too." Nozomi said. And she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11: 12-21-12

Writer's Note: Names are spoken with the surname first and the first name last. The opposite of North America and most other countries.

December 21, 2012

Kouta was sitting knelt a table within a confined room. The door opened at one end of the room and a tall man in a suit walked in. He had short black hair, and a determined look on his face.

"Mr. And Mrs. Inikara Kouta." The man said.

Kouta looked a bit annoyed at the man, as if this had happened to him before. He sighed, and asked, "Why did you bring us here?"

"You were at the incident in Kamakura on July 13, 2005. Where you not?"

"Yes." Kouta answered.

"Then I'll need to ask you a few questions about what happened at the Kamakura lighthouse on that day." The man said.

"Okay." Kouta replied.

"I'm going to skip past the tedious and already answered questions of where were you on that day, and who was there with you. But I want you to tell me what really happened on July 13, 2005."

"Probably whatever your superior officer told you is true." Kouta answered.

"I am the superior officer. Tell me what happened and we will leave your family in peace."

Kouta sat down and thought about Nana and his daughter. He sighed again, and told him about the incident.

"Okay. But only if the authorities leave my family and all living Diclonius alone for good." Kouta told him.

The man sighed and kept his pause for a little bit. "Very well." The man responded.

"Okay. It all started a couple weeks before hand. We were attacked by a group of military researchers interested in a Diclonius living in our household. We knew her as Nyu; they called her Lucy. Anyway, they almost destroyed our house, and shot me in the gut. Nyu, tried to protect me, taking down most of the soldiers there and causing a helicopter to fly out of control. The military took her in."

The man looked at Kouta, "So your telling me that our armed forces attacked you."

"Yes."

The man leaned back, snapped his fingers, and the door opened, a shorter man holding a clipboard walked out. "Find out who the surviving members of that raid are, and prosecute them under the felony taking out innocent bystanders." He told the man behind him.

"Yes sir." The shorter man responded and walked out of the room.

The man turned back to Kouta, rested his hands on the table, clenched them together, and told Kouta to continue.

"Sure." Kouta responded, "I was taken to the hospital afterward and they started the surgery almost instantly." Kouta sighed again. "It was about two weeks later, on July 13, that this incident happened." He sighed again, but this time the pause was longer. "That was the day that I killed her."

"Killed who?" The man asked calmly.

"Nyu." Kouta answered. "I saw her looking at the hill to the lighthouse through my window in the hospital. I noticed her walking, so I ran out of the hospital and chased her down. I followed her to the top of the lighthouse, she was worried about my wound from two weeks prior she told me that she was going to stop killing humans. But as she made that promise to me, I was shot in the chest protecting her."

"By whom?"

"I won't tell. Still, I got shot, Nyu hit the person off of the lighthouse and into the water." Kouta took another sigh, "I guess she wasn't Nyu at this point." He sat there and shot a look at the table and began to cry. "She started to try to heal me, and succeeded, but at the cost of her own life. Now all that was left of her was a pile of melted flesh and her hatred of mankind. One part of her handed me the gun, and I shot her."

"So you killed her."

"Yes."

"Son, we won't arrest you for this. It isn't Illegal to kill a Diclonius."

"WHAT!" Kouta yelled.

"It isn't illegal."

"BULLSHIT!"

"Son, please calm down." The man said. "They are a different species. Not even the World Wildlife Foundation has put cause to there demise. Even they see them as a threat to humanity."

"Well tell your superiors to make it a law."

"Please calm down."

"Bullshit!"

"Son." The man said, "I know what it feels like to have it so that all that you cared for was cast out by society. I know how it must feel to recall murdering one of your best friends years ago, but you need to co-operate with us so that we can figure out how to stop any further discrimination against this race of humans."

Kouta calmed himself down and looked the man in the eyes, he could tell that the man wasn't lying, at least not now. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Please tell us about the group of militia that attacked the Maple Inn during those two weeks."

"I thought I told you everything."

"Please if there is anything else you can remember."

Kouta leaned back in his chair and rested his arm on the back of it in the type of way that you would when trying to show that you have great disrespect for the person your talking to. "Well, I do remember that one of them looked more like a researcher, he was constantly surrounded by these other Diclonius women."

"That's all you remember."

"Yes."

"Then you are free to go."

Kouta walked out of the room and another person entered. This time Kurama sat down across from the suited man.

"Kurama Hosoi. General Director of the Japanese Institute of Human Evolution. Is the correct?" the man asked.

"I was fired from the position about 9 years ago."

"Why were you fired from such a high position?"

"I failed to kill my daughter."

"Why were you in the position to do this?"

"She was a Diclonius. Both of them were?"

"Was?"

"She died 11 years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss. But there were two of them, correct?"

"Yes, Mariko died protecting me during that bridge incident 11 years ago."

"I'm sorry for that loss too. Can you tell us about anything relating to the Homo Diclonius."

Kurama took his glasses off and looked the man in the eyes. "Are you fucking blind? That Institute of Human Evolution was used as a place to study the Homo Diclonius, which is the next species up from Homo Sapien. We took Diclonius children and either slaughtered them or gave them a number and tortured them. Please just stop asking these stupid questions about the Diclonius and set up some sort of animal rights lawsuit against these people! I now it can be done!"

Kurama got out of the chair and left the room. The next person to come in was Nozomi.

"Kohai Nozomi" the man said. "You were just entering college when this event happened. Correct?"

"Correct."

"What happened on July 13, 2005?"

"The woman I loved died."

"Sorry. I need you to repeat that."

"The woman I loved died."

"You are aware that the Diclonius is another species."

"Yes."

"You never committed any questionable acts with this person did you?"

"I never did."

"Good, otherwise I would have to have you fined with the felony of Bestiality."

"I wouldn't care either way. I would commit it again."

The man sighed.

"Do you remember that song in the air that day."

"Yes, why?"

"That song was her singing."

The man just paused an nodded for her to continue.

"Do you want to know who taught her that song?"

"Who did?"

"I did." Nozomi answered.

"This is irrelevant. Tell us what happened during that day."

"I was there, Kouta shot her, that was it."

Nozomi got up and left. The man sat there for a while and wiped sweat from his forehead. He sighed and then left himself.


	12. Part 2: Roxie Chapter 1: Roxie

The holding cell was dark. The hour of noon was nearing, and it was almost feeding time for the 'human monster', as the security called her. First the slit opened, then the door. Light shone on the girl who had been put into restraints across the room. The men threw in food for her, an overcooked steak and some over boiled vegetables. They closed the door, latching all the locks in place. Then they proceeded to turn all the lights in the room on.

The cell was relatively small, only about 3m long and wide. The tiles were broken but the debris was carefully swept away while the woman was sleeping. Other than that the room was white.

The woman had long blonde hair that covered her face. She had been stripped nude and strapped to shackles. She was weak but she still had the strength to look up at the guards. She was American.

"Let me out of here you Bastards!" she yelled. "My father and boyfriend will kill you for this!"

"Ma'am" a voice said over the intercom, it was one of those voices used in military interrogations. "If you remember correctly, you are here for research on the genetic makeup of the Homo Diclonius. Please calm down, or we will be forced to use force to do so."

"Bullshit!" She yelled. " You just tied me up here so you could fulfil your own perverted fantasies!"

"Ma'am, calm down." The voice repeated.

"Who are you god damn it?" the woman asked.

There was a pause in the conversation. The doors unlatched and opened. The woman's shackles were let go. A Japanese woman wearing a military uniform walked through the door.

The Japanese woman bent over and smiled at imprisoned woman. "My name is Anna Kakuzawa. What's yours?"

The imprisoned woman looked up at her. She continued to frown at her but answered, now noticing the armed men behind this woman. "Roxie Williams." She said.

Roxie jumped at the food and started to eat. She was starving, and the food looked and tasted good enough for her at this moment to go down.

"What do you say for your meal?" Anna said still leaning over her.

"Thank you!" Roxie answered with a full mouth.

Anna stood upright again and walked out of the room. The door closed and latched behind her. Roxie continued to eat her food as the men turned the lights out.

When Roxie finished her food she sat in the corner of the room. She sat and thought about her family and how worried they must be. She heard words being thrown around outside of the cell, such as Diclonius and murder. She had heard about the diclonius before and was sure that she was one herself, she had the horns, and from time to time things would lift when she got mad. In this room though, she felt empty. She felt defenceless yet again. Today, they would take her to the bathing room. There they would tie her up and spray her with cold water out of a garden hose. Then they would take her back to her cell and tie her up again, place a buck underneath her for her urine. The only time she would get the luxury of a flushable toilet was when she had to secrete feces. Come 10 pm they would put her to sleep with the help of drugs. The whole routine happened and she woke up the next day.

This time Anna woke her up.

"It's time to wake up." Anna said.

"What?"

"It's time for your food."

A hunger suddenly came over Roxie. She opened her eyes but it was black. She tried to move but she was in a straight jacket. Her feeling started to regain, like it did everyday after she woke up. She was being bent over a desk or platform of some kind. She could feel Anna's body press up against her own. Anna put her hands over the mask and pulled the mouthpiece open. A spoon pushed it's way into Roxie's mouth, it had some type of tasteless sludge on it, but it was good enough. The spoon was taken out of Roxie's mouth, and Anna's body unpeeled from Roxie.

"How is it?" Anna asked.

"Thank you!" Roxie responded. She paused for a moment, "Please take these clothes off and allow me to see you."

"Sorry." Anna said. "Regulation. Your vectors are starting to act up. Hell I'm close enough even now that you could just tear me apart with those things." After that retort, Roxie heard a few foot steps stepping away from her.

"Please, I won't rebel." She was much more calm today than before.

"That's what the rest of them said, they ended up turning on me, and I had to kill them with these super powered bullets in my .45 calibre magnum. Come on, can't you feel my energy; you must be able to. I do have a bit of your diclonius blood in me." Anna taunted.

"Yes I can." Roxie said, "That's how I knew you were there. If I wanted to kill you, I would have." Roxie didn't know how to use her vectors yet, but she could learn. In the mean while she had to put on a façade. "Please. At least take the helmet off. I can't kill you by looking at you."

Anna looked at her and smiled a grim and evil smile. "Well, I guess I should give you the luxury of looking at my beautiful face."

"Please do." Roxie said.

Anna walked over to her and unlatched a lock at the back of the helmet. The helmet fell off and landed with a clonk on the steel flooring. She saw that Anna wasn't dressed in her military uniform, but this time in an expensive dress shirt that only slightly complimented her bust, and a skirt that went down to just past her knees.

"You look beautiful." Roxie told her reluctantly. It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful; it was just the shear disgust she got when she saw Anna that brought the lump to her throat.

"Thank you." Anna said in a happy voice. "That's great then, cause I have a date after this. And guess what, so do you."

"What?" Roxie said confused.

"You get to meet with another Diclonius." Anna said, "You see this place masquerades as an asylum. So we have to have leisure time for all the Diclonius, that leisure time is in the form of social interaction with other patients."

Roxie sighed. "Do I at least get normal clothes?"

"Normal for an Asylum." Anna said.

"And that would be?"

"All white clothing, a t-shirt and cotton pants."

"What happens when I get there?" Roxie asked.

"You get a meal ticket and you are told to get food and eat with your fellow patients."

Roxie suddenly got excited. For once she was getting a served lunch, and would be eating with others.

"Thank you." Roxie said.

She was then lead to a room where she was stripped down by female guards and given asylum clothes. She was then lead to the cafeteria were she was handed a tray and a meal ticket. She got in line after an older Japanese woman. She noticed that the woman wasn't even holding the tray, it was just being held in front of her chest.

The food got closer and closer as the line moved. The smell left Roxie's mouth watering with every step closer. She could smell the steaks cooking, the vegetables boiling, and the sushi that had been displayed at the end of the line. But the most overwhelming of all was the smell of the fresh Columbian coffee being roasted.

The woman in front of her got to the serving station and the chef asked, "What'll you have?" in Japanese.

"The usual please." The Japanese woman answered him.

The chef put some steamed vegetables on her plate as well as some sushi and a cup of brown rice tea as well as some rice cakes for dessert. Roxie moved up in line after the woman moved out of the way. The chef looked at her and asked, "What will you have?" in english.

Roxie looked at the selection, but she became overwhelmed by it. There was steak and ham and chicken and fish for the meats selection. There was an array of vegetation to choose from. And the deserts were of plenty; same with the drinks. Roxie choose to have fish with steamed vegetables, she got a cup of coffee for her drink and for desert got a slice of black forest cake. She sat down across the table from the old woman she was standing behind in line.

"What's your name dear?" She asked in smooth English.

"Roxie. And yours?" Roxie responded.

"Akane." The woman answered. "You're new here aren't you?"

"Yes, why?"

"I hadn't seen you before, that's all. How'd you take to Anna?"

Roxie cringed at the thought of ever having to see that witch again. "I hated her."

The room suddenly went quiet and everybody started to stare at Roxie. They seemed to be waiting for something, but Roxie just continued to eat her meal. Nothing happened for the longest while and then everybody went back to there own business.

"You don't say that in here." Akane said. "She had ears everywhere."

"Good to know." She looked at Akane, "Can you teach me how to use those extra hands."

"You don't know how."

"No."

"Just calm your mind and you will be able to use them harmlessly." Akane explained. "But don't let your anger get the best of you. And I will tell you this, don't you ever use them as a weapon."

"Okay." Roxie responded. She calmed her mind and the electromagnetic forces around her began to strengthen. She looked at the tray and thought about lifting it. Sure enough it did. She put it back down slowly. "I did it!" she yelled.

She walked over to the other side of the table and gave Akane a hug. Akane hugged her back and was just happy that Roxie finally learned how to use her most powerful assets.

"Thank you!" Roxie said.

"You're welcome." Akane responded.


	13. Chapter 2: Confrontation

Ten Days had passed since Roxie was allowed to talk to Akane. She was kept in her holding cell completely undress. Even when the human rights people came in, the guards told them that she had threatened to kill one of the other patients, and even wounded one of the other guards when they were trying to suppress her. She was only ever clothed during these times so that the government wouldn't get suspicious of what was actually happening behind closed doors. These time slots were welcomed and cherished. Anna hand fed her when her meals came. The tyrant seemed to relish in the fact that Roxie couldn't do anything about it, the fact that she wouldn't. It was the same old shitty food that she use to eat; over cooked steak and over boiled vegetables. One day Anna came into the room wearing her military uniform again, as she would always were her date wear during the meals. Roxie was hanging from her shackles; weak from the malnourishment. Anna walked up to Roxie and grabbed her face. She forced it up and looked into Roxie's eyes. The weakness made her cringe. She forced Roxie's head down stood in front of her longer.

"You should be thanking me." Anna said.

"Why?" Roxie asked in a voice filled with hatred.

"Why the harsh voice?" Anna responded. "I've kept you fed, I've kept you safe."

"Ha! Safe. This is what you call safe. Bullshit! You keep me shackled in this room for ten days; I don't even get to see the outside world through a window. All you feed me is the food that isn't even fit for the rodents, I've regurgitated more than once. And now you ask me to thank you!" Roxie spit on Anna's boot as she said this.

Anna looked at the spit. She then proceeded to look up at Roxie with a look of disgust on her face. She lifted her foot and kicked Roxie in the gut. "What did you say? You ungrateful bitch." Anna yelled at her.

"I called you stupid." Roxie responded.

She stared it Roxie for a good minute. Something broke in her. She turned to the back wall and yelled out, "Release the shackles!" in Japanese.

The shackles suddenly released. Anna grabbed Roxie' arm and dragged her out to centre of the room. She put the heel of her boot onto Roxie's free hand and pushed down with great force onto the palm. Breaking Roxie's hand instantly, this woman had the bite to match her bark. She then dragged Roxie farther into the room and began to beat down on her with a brass knuckle on her right hand, holding Roxie up with her right. She took two jabs at Roxie's head, breaking her nose and giving Roxie a severe concussion. She then took a few jabs at Roxie's chest, causing internal bleeding. She made sure that Roxie was left alive though.

As Anna walked out, she told one of the guards to get a doctor. Roxie saw him running down the hallway. He came back with a doctor. The doctor had been uninformed of what had happened, and had just been told that Roxie did this to herself. During the procedure, though, it became obvious that the doctor had a doubt about what had happened.

"Anna did this to you, didn't she?" The doctor asked after completing the procedure.

"Yes." Roxie answered.

The doctor looked at Roxie and sighed, "Don't judge her too harshly." He said.

"Why shouldn't I?" Roxie asked.

The doctor sighed again, "She's had a hard life, that's all."

"So have I." Roxie responded, "I have been discriminated against all my life for my horns. My siblings and cousins would discard my feelings. The only people who care about me are my father and boyfriend."

"Anna doesn't even have that much anymore, I'm afraid."

"But she keeps on saying that she has a date."

"Yes," the doctor responded, "But they always end up breaking her heart."

"So, I've had my heart broken many times."

The doctor sighed, "I guess it's time you learned a bit about Anna." He sat calmly next to her. "You see, she lost all of her family to a single Diclonius years ago, her father and brother, murdered right in front of her eyes. Not to mention the feeling of hate that she gained when finding out that her brother Yu was killed by the same woman that killed her other family."

"Then why is she collecting Diclonius? If she hates us so much."

"Her father and Yu were carrying out research on a cure to the Vector virus, they succeeded by taking the virus itself and turning it into a vaccine. But the vaccine failed terribly and caused an outbreak of the virus. This warranted an worldwide birth ban. Nobody was allowed to be born for the next year."

"Then why is she collecting Diclonius?"

"She wants to make an actual Vaccine." The doctor answered. "I have other patients to attend to. You are dismissed."

Roxie was walked back to her holding cell. She was hung back on the chains, and the women undressed her again, leaving her there to hang, and feel weak. The thought of going malnourished for the next while made her snap. From time to time she would go through fits of chuckling. One of the guards was sent in to keep her company, so that she wouldn't actually go insane, but that didn't help. She just continued to complain in her small little mumbles, and talk to herself.

A month passed before Anna greeted her again. She walked up to Roxie and lifted her head. She gave a slight smirk. She patted Roxie on the cheek and let go of her. She then walked back two feet and gave Roxie a look like she was daring her to hurt her.

"Now." Anna said, "Are you ready to say sorry?"

"For what?"

"For what you said, of course."

"Your insane." Roxie said.

"What?" Anna said. Her face had a disgusted look on it.

"You're insane." Roxie said louder.

"What did you just call me?" Anna replied.

"You're Fucking insane!" Roxie yelled.

Anna slapped her. It left a red mark on Roxie's cheek. "What am I?" Anna asked.

"You're a fucking insane bitch!" Roxie yelled after gathering herself.

Anna slapped her again, this time scratching Roxie's face, leaving scars. She pulled a handgun out of her pocket and held it to Roxie's face. "What the fuck am I?" She said in an insane voice.

Roxie lifted one of her vectors and grabbed Anna's gun. She unloaded the clip and threw it to the corner of the room, leaving a dent in the wall. She then turned them toward Anna, and something snapped in her. She became angry and gained a hatred for humans. She came down with one of the vectors on Anna's arm. She cut it off and went for the next one. The elderly woman from before burst into the room and used one of her vectors to stop Roxie's.

"You mustn't do this!" Akane said. "The hatred will consume you. And you will not be able to escape."

Roxie slammed Anna to the side. And the lights in the room burst from the amount of energy.

"How the fuck would you know?" Roxie yelled. It wasn't Roxie anymore though, this one just wanted to kill.

"Remember." Akane shouted, "You have a human father and boyfriend who love you very much. Don't let that love go to waste."

"You didn't answer me." Roxie yelled, " How would you know?"

"It…" Akane paused, "It happened to me once before."

"How did you escape?" Roxie said, she was getting calmer, but she was still angry, and the insanity still had a grasp on her.

"I was shot by the man I loved." She hollered back, "I was shot and killed."

"But how are you here then?"

"Our vectors can regenerate us. Please don't make me have to kill you."

Roxie's vectors dropped. She turned her head toward Anna, who had regained consciousness and was cowering in the corner. "Lucky bitch." She said to her in a low voice.

Akane walked away from the room after giving a hug to Roxie, as if to say good choice.

Anna continued to lie in the corner. Roxie walked over to her and bent down. "Who's in charge now?" Anna started to shake violently.

She raised and finger at Roxie and yelled out, "Get her the fuck out of here!"

"Director?" one of the guards started.

"Don't question me! Just give her some clothes and get her the fuck out of here!" She started to feel the pain of her new injury and grabbed the arm's socket. "Call a fucking Doctor while you're at it!" she yelled.

The guards came and grabbed Roxie by the arms, she shrugged them off, and told them she would willingly follow. She walked out of the room, staring at Anna as she left, giving a haunting glare. She was given clothes and changed on the way to the destination. The door opened and the sun shone through, a burst of wind hit Roxie's hair and sent it flying back. The fresh air was a welcome touch to her wilted life. She found herself in the middle of a Japanese city, she was told it was named Kamakura.


	14. Chapter 3: A Place to Stay

I'll try to post a chapter a week from now on. But no promises.

Throughout the rest of the day Roxie had become subject to discrimination. She would walk into stores and people would see her horns, they would simple turn her away. Even though she had the Yen to pay for everything she wanted. Even when she went to hotels and inns they would only tell her that they don't take Diclonius and turn her away like everybody else. Everywhere she went people would stare at her and whisper snide remarks about her when her back was turned to them. It was official, everybody in Japan hated Diclonius. Finally she decided to hide her horns in a couple of hair buns with a couple hair ties she found on the ground, they were dirty and damp but they kept her hair up and her horns concealed.

She was standing in front of a tourism agency as she did her hair. They may only be in business to suggest tours, but she wanted to try and find a place to stay over night were they would allow her to pay. She walked into the store and was immediately welcomed by the guy sitting at the desk. He jogged joyfully up to her and walked her to a seat. Roxie sat down across the desk from him. It was littered with pamphlets about tours to places in Kamura such as the 'Big Buddha' statue and 'Boat rides into the Ocean' and other things of a similar sort. The area that seemed have the most pamphlets near it was the computer that sat next to the wall. It was decorated to look traditionally Japanese and even had a bamboo stick that stuck out the top of it.

The man sat and stared at Roxie for a couple minutes and then said, "Well what did you come in for?" He spoke smooth English, obviously he was use to American tourists.

Roxie looked at him for a second, and then remembered her whole reason for coming into the shop at the first place. "Well." She said with a slightly worried voice, "Could you suggest a place to stay tonight. I just got here on the plane you see and I need a place to stay." She didn't want to reveal what had really happened to the man, just in case he might turn her away again or call the police to take her back to that horrid place.

He looked at her and smiled. "It depends on what you want out of your stay, and how much money you have."

Roxie looked at him, "I want a place that will accept anybody to come in. And it has to be cheap."

He looked at her closer this time, "How cheap are we talking."

"4500 yen per night."

"That cheap, eh." He sat and thought for a minute. "There's an old couple that lives just up the hill by the ocean. I can give them a call, they'd take you in for a few nights at least. If you got the money that is."

"That would be great." Roxie responded.

The man smiled again, "Great. Then I'll just give them a call. Why don't you go wait over there." He pointed to a row of chairs near the window and walked up to the phone. He picked up the landline and dialled his contact's number.

"Hello…Yes Sochiro it's me…Yeah we should get together some time and have a drink…Now listen, I have a potential customer for your house…I don't know…sure I'll ask her." He put the phone to his chest and turned his head to Roxie and asked her, "Do you happen to be a Diclonius."

Roxie became slightly nervous, "Why would it come up?"

"The owner wants to know." The man answered, he scratched his brow.

"Would it be bad if I was." Roxie asked him.

He looked at her for a second and then said, "No, no it wouldn't." He scratched his head. "I've known this guy for a while he use to take refugee Diclonius during the hunt down in 2005. Why would it bother you?" He asked.

Roxie reached up to her hair buns and loosed them. They fell and her hair was straight again except for a few wrinkles from the hair ties. She hand exposed her horns to the man and he looked them for a second.

"I'll tell him that you're a Diclonius and he'll take you for free." The man said. He took the phone off his chest and put next to his ear again. "Yes…She is Diclonius…so you'll take her…great…'kay goodbye…yes you too." He put the phone back on landline, hanging it up in the process. He turned to Roxie looking very serious. After a few seconds his seriousness broke and he said. "He'll take you." With his arms out like he was looking to hug somebody.

Roxie ran up to the man and hugged him. She looked him in the eyes and said, "Thank you," with a hint of joy in her voice.

"He'll be here to pick you up in a bit." The man told her. He broke free of her grasp and walked back behind his desk again. "Meanwhile, put your hair back up. Don't get me wrong; I see nothing wrong with your horns. But other people do. They don't like it when something different comes before them. So if you could…"

"I understand." Roxie said, putting her hair back up.

Roxie waited on one of the seats near the door and the man waited at his desk, doing a bit of paperwork. After about fifteen minutes of silence, the man raised his head and said. "Your not a tourist, are you?"

"What do you mean?" Roxie Responded.

"You sounded desperate when you were asking me for a place to stay." The man answered, "What happened to you?"

Roxie looked down at the table full of pamphlets and travel magazines full of 'the best of' lists and cruises that would be 'luxurious for even the most uneventful couple'. She was there because she was booted from a holding facility for Diclonius. Did she really want to tell this complete stranger what had happened? Whereas he had been her saving grace and found her a place to stay overnight, she still didn't know him.

"Well?" The man responded.

She had to tell him. "Have you heard of a woman named Anna Kakuzawa?" Roxie asked.

"The woman who was rambling on about how the Diclonius would take over the human race, that Anna Kakuzawa?" The man responded.

"I would assume so." Roxie said.

"What about her?" The man asked.

"She owns that Sanatorium just near the shore." Roxie said.

"You came from there?" The man asked.

"Yes, but it's not actually a Sanatorium." Roxie said. She was about to said something more when the man interrupted her.

"Well then, what is it?" He asked.

"It's a place were they lock up Diclonius. I was tortured, tested on, and force-feed the left over food that didn't make it past the frying pan." Roxie answered.

"That sounds horrible." The man said, "I had no idea that all that had happened to you." He got up and hugged Roxie. Roxie cried into his shoulder for a bit. He let go of her after she stopped. "You will love living with Sorchiro then, free food, the freedom to live outside if you please, and best of all, interaction with other Diclonius."

"Interaction with other Diclonius?" Roxie repeated as a question.

"They get the help of a neighbourhood Diclonius named Nana from time to time, Sorchiro and his wife Saito." The man explained.

"Hm, I'll be sure to say hi if I see her." Roxie said.

A bright red mustang drove up to the tourist outlet. A tall, Elderly Japanes man stepped out from inside of the vehicle. He walked up to the door and knocked. The man who had helped Roxie before jumped from his seat leaving his paper work behind and throwing the pen he was using to the side of the desk. He reached for the handle and opened the door, and Sorchiro walked in with a smile on his face.

"So where is she?" Sorchiro asked.

"Right here." The man answered pointing to Roxie.

Sorchiro looked down at her, his smile consisting. He looked for the horns but couldn't find them.

"And her horns?" He asked, "Just to be sure that you're actually sending a Diclonius."

Roxie undid the buns on her hair, and showed him her horns. Sorchiro reached over and felt the horn. His smile faded for a second as he thought.

"Hm. Warm. As it should be." He said.

The man walked up and asked, "So will you take her?"

"Well she is Diclonius. So I guess I will take her with me. Saito said I had to anyway." He gave a joker's smile.

"Great." The man said, "Another Diclonius saved thanks to you Yagami."

"I couldn't do this without you Kogima." Sorchiro said.

Sorchiro motioned to Roxie to get up. She got up off her seat and started to cover up her horns again.

"You don't need to do that." Sorchiro said.

Roxie looked at him and put the hair ties into her pocket for safe-keeping. She followed him out of the door. She got into the passenger seat of his mustang and they started off.

"I'm hungry." Sorchiro said looking at Roxie, sporting a large grin across his face. "What do you feel like?"

"Pardon?" Roxie said.

"I want to take you out for a lunch. Where do you want to go?" Sorchiro asked again.

Roxie looked at him, his eyes were squinted to the point where they looked closed, and his grin seemed gentle and kind. 'Why not trust him', Roxie thought, 'he took me in and is giving me a place to stay, free of charge'. She looked out the windshield, as Sorchiro was, and said. "I could go for something meaty right now."

Sorchiro laughed, and said, "I know a restaurant around her that might sell just what you want."

They drove up to a restaurant at the top of the hill. Sorchiro took Roxie by the hand and walked her through the front door. The restaurant was filled with people sitting and eating; people talking about world fads and politics within Japan. The mixed aroma of crab, steak, bacon and sushi caused her stomach to rumble a bit. Sorchiro looked at her and signalled for one of the waitresses. The waitress that came to greet them was a very well proportioned Japanese woman.

"Hello," She said greeted Sorchiro, "The usual seats."

Sorchiro nodded his head and said, "Yes, please."

The Waitress guided them to the back of the restaurant near the restrooms. Sorchiro pulled the seat back for Roxie and motioned for her to sit down. Roxie sat down where he had motioned. Sorchiro sat across from her. The waitress poured them each a glass of water, and pulled gave them each a menu.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order." She said and walked off.

Roxie looked at the menu. The first page was full of appetizers and other drinks. She flipped through the pages read each individual item thoroughly, her mouth watering as she did so. It was at times like this, when she was in the country of Japan, that she was happy her mother had taught her the language so many years ago. The menu had food like Calamari, Soba, American Style Hamburgers, Doughnuts, and Poutine.

"See anything you like?" Sorchiro asked. Roxie nodded her head. She would kill for a juice, non-burnt, steak right now.

"Yes." Roxie said, "All of it."

"You can get anything you want from the menu," Sorchiro responded, "It's my treat."

Roxie looked at him with disbelief in her eyes. "Ah – I couldn't impose such a thing. Your giving me a place to stay to stay, and your so kind. I could just take your money."

"You're not taking my money," Sorchiro responded, "You are taking the food that I am giving to you."

"But, I have my own money, can't we split the bill?" Roxie asked.

"No." Sorchiro said bluntly, "I want to buy my new tenet a meal, and by god, I'm going to do it."

"Fine." Roxie said. She was slightly relieved that she didn't have to pay anything for the food she was eating, but at the same time she felt that she was imposing too much on Sorchiro. "I'll have the sirloin steak with a Caesar salad on the side then."

"Good choice." Sorchiro said.

The waitress walked up to the table again and looked at Roxie and Sorchiro, "Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Yes," Sorchiro answered. "She'll have the sirloin steak with a Caesar salad on the side."

The waitress turned to Roxie, "Any chicken on your Caesar?" She asked.

"No. Thank you." Roxie responded.

She turned to Sorchiro again, "And Sorchiro. What'll you have?"

"My usual." Sorchiro answered.

"okay, It'll be done in about half an hour. Can I interest you in an appetizer?"

"Will it come soon?" Roxie asked.

"We can get anything on the appetizer menu out her in about 10 minutes. I'll also leave a basket of bread for you." The waitress answered as she put a basket full of bread on the table.

"Thank you." Roxie said.

"We'll be fine with the bread, thank you." Sorchiro said.

"I almost forgot to ask if you wanted anything to drink." The waitress said.

"I'll have a cold beer." Roxie said.

"A cup of green tea." Sorchiro said.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute with your drinks." The waitress said.

"Thank you." Sorchiro responded.

They waited for a couple minutes and the waitress came back with a selection of beer in one hand, and a kettle with two, stacked, tea cups in the other. She place the tea down next to the Sochiro and then turned to Roxie. "Which brew do you prefer? They are all imported straight from their country of origin."

There was a label on each bottle, the country of origin was stated on each one. They had Canadian, American, Mexican, German, Bulgarian, Russian, and British brews in the selection.

"I'll have the Canadian." She said, and she was handed a bottle with the English word "Canada" scrawled across it and picture of a maple leaf on the label. "Thank you." Roxie said.

The waitress walked off to take the orders of other patrons, leaving Roxie and Sorchiro alone to converse.

"So," Sorchiro said, "Where are you from?"

"What?" Roxie asked.

"Where are you from? You came all this way to seek me out." Sorchiro responded.

"I'm from Canada." Roxie replied.

"Hm. So what brought you to Japan?" Sorchiro asked. "The discrimination of your kind here is something else."

"It wasn't intentional." Roxie said.

"So then why did you come?" Sorchiro asked.

"I was kidnapped and brought her." Roxie answered.

"By who?" Sorchiro asked; he seemed to have asked these questions before.

"How do I know I can trust you with this information?" Roxie asked, "I've only known you for all of half an hour."

Sorchiro smiled, "I had you in my car for a few blocks and there were plenty of alley ways. Plus I am buying you a meal. You can trust me."

"Fair enough." Roxie responded. She looked at the other stalls. Some were happy families, the youngest children acting funny, while their teenage siblings acted to encourage the behave, with the parents looking at there offspring, smiling. Others were sceptical creatures, keeping a judgemental eye out for all that is strange or out of the ordinary, holding there sights on Roxie. "I was taken to an asylum down by the ocean. I could take you there, but I don't think I'm welcome anymore."

"Yes." Sorchiro said, "I've heard of this asylum before."

"You have?" Roxie said surprised.

"Yes." Sorchiro responded. "I've been taking Diclonius in for years, and that place seem be the only place that all cases seem to have in common."

"I could take you there." Roxie said.

"Not today. Judging by how trusting you are, you just got out today. I'd like them to at least think that you're gone before going back." Sorchiro said.

"Okay." Roxie responded.

"So who runs this prison?" Sorchiro asked.

"It's an asylum, not a prison." Roxie Answered

"Was anybody certifiably insane in the whole of the place?" Sorchiro asked.

"No-one being held was insane." Roxie answered.

"Then it's a prison." Sorchiro stated. "Now who ran the place?"

Roxie looked at her shoulder and remembered the numerous times that Anna had rubbed it to try and calm her down. She remembered how Anna would bend her over a table nude just to feed her and she even stand behind Roxie with her arms running down her body. Roxie was happy that she got out of that prison before she became more than just her outlet of anger and frustration.

"Her name was Anna Kakuzawa." Roxie answered taking a drink from the beer bottle, "And she was certifiably insane."

Sorchiro looked down at the table. He looked at the table for a good long while in silence and then raised it to finally take a sip of his tea. He sighed after doing so.

"So," Sorchiro said, "Where in Canada are you from?"

Roxie looked at him confused, he changed the subject so quickly. What was he hiding?

"Edmonton, Alberta." Roxie answered, humouring him.

"Hm, is it nice there?" Sorchiro asked.

"If you consider city streets and construction nice. Then yeah." Roxie responded.

"I just need to ask you a few tenet based questions, the usual things." Sorchiro said.

"Okay." Roxie said, taking another drink of her beer.

"Do you have any criminal record in Canada?"

"No."

"What is your Religion?"

"What does it matter?" Roxie asked.

"I just want to be sure to have an ethnically safe household." Sorchiro explained.

"Non Religious." Roxie answered.

"Are you willing to do house work."

"Yes."

"Good. Because, seeing as you are living with us free of rent, you may have to do some of the household chores. Your vectors will help with that." Sorchiro said.

"That's fine." Roxie responded.

The waitress walked up to them with a platter of food in one hand. She placed down the respective meals in front of each of the patrons and then walked off after wishing them an enjoyed meal.

"You'll be staying a room that was just freed up this past week. And be sure to be kind to my wife, Saito." Sorchiro said.

Roxie and Sorchiro ate their meals in silence and left when they finished. The ride to Sorchiro's house was a silent one as well. It wasn't that Roxie didn't feel comfortable with Sorchiro around quite the opposite, as she fell asleep in his passenger seat.

Sorchiro's house was decently sized for a middle class couple living in Japan off of pensions and rent. Roxie and Sorchiro got out of his car and walked up to the front door. It was only about 2pm, but it seemed like Saito was home. Saito opened the door and greeted both of Roxie and Sorchiro with a hug. They all walked inside and Saito seated Roxie in the living room.

"Sorchiro told me he was going to bring a new Diclonius home. Make your self at home. After all, this is your home now." Saito said.

"Thank you." Roxie said, "Do you own a computer by any chance?"

"Why?" Saito asked.

"I need to get back in touch with some of my friends in Canada." Roxie said.

"Yes we do, and you can use it if you want. Just remember to turn it off when you're done with it." Saito responded.

"Thank you." Roxie said.

"What's your name, dear?" Saito said.

Roxie was shocked, in Japan she had been giving out the name that was given to her in the institution. She could trust these people, "My name is Helena."

"What a pretty name." Saito said, "Welcome to our house Helena."

Helena walked up the computer, turned it on, and went onto the Internet. She searched up facebook and signed into her account. The message icon said that she had about 50 messages sent to her. She ignored them for now and went to look at who was online. Among those who were signed in as well were her best friend Sarah, her boyfriend Jacob, and her sister Evangeline.

First she sent a message saying hi to her boyfriend.

"Hey" he responded. "Where have u been?"

"Held up" She answered.

"I'm worried. Where are u?"

"In Japan at the moment."

"Rlly. Wow, how did you get there."

"I don't quite know."

"Hm."

"How have you been?"

"Worried."

"Sorry for making you worry."

"I'm just happy your okay."

"Thanks."

"Listen."

"What is it? :3"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Our relationship."

Helena's heart suddenly stopped for a second and she heard a thump in her chest. "What about it? "

"In the past months since you went missing. I've moved on."

"Jerk"

"I know I am, I just thought you should know that I have been seeing other people."

"Asshole."

"I deserve it, but I want you to know I still like you as a person, and I still want to be your friend."

"FUCKING ASS, FUCK JERK!"

"Please stop with the language."

"Are you fucking serious. You're going to be deleted from my friends list."

Tears welled in the corners of Helena's eyes as she deleted Jacob from her friends list and blocked him from even sending her a friend request.

Next she started on a conversation with her best friend. Her friend suddenly signed off.

The next person she talked to was her sister.

"Hey how's it going?"

"Helen, the worst thing happened! Father died yesterday of a heart attack."

The tears started to flow from Helena's eyes now. "What?"

"He died. Sorry I was frantic about it."

"It's fine. But what happened."

"Father died, he was waiting for you to come back home and he died in his armchair watching the Oilers game on television."

"I'm sorry I have to go."

"I understand."

Helena logged off of Facebook.

She signed into her Youtube account next. She checked her inbox and found around 250 personal messages from her fans. She deleted all the messages but posted a comment on one of her videos saying she was back and healthy. If anybody would form an angry mob for her it would be her fans, and she could easily give the word to ransack that asylum for ruining her relationship with Jacob and worrying her family.

The rest of the night went slowly, the depression set in and she just lazed around. Saito and Sorchiro went out for the evening, leaving the depressive mess known as Helena to mope in her pain. At about 5pm somebody knocked on the door. Roxie went up to it and opened it; Sorchiro mentioned that somebody might come by later to help Helena with the chores.

"Hello." Said a woman with lavender coloured hair; she had her eyes closed. "I'm here to help clean." She opened them, "You're not Saito or Sorchiro."

"I'm the new tenet." Helena said, "They mentioned you might come by to help me."

"Ah," The woman said, "you must be Helena."

"Correct." Helena said.

"My name is Nana, Nana Kurama." The woman said.

"Helena Parker." Helena said.

"Pleased to me you." Nana said. She turned around and signalled for somebody to come near. "Come," She yelled, "She's friendly."

Another woman came running down the sidewalk. She had light red hair and a toque on.

"This is Lucy." Nana said. "She'll be helping us."

"Pleased to meet you." Lucy said.

"Same here." Helena said.

"Can we come in?" Nana said.

"Yes, you can. But there's not much left to do. I tend to do chores when I'm depressed."

They all walked into the house and sat down at the kitchen table. Helena had wiped it down and put a vase full of flowers on it as a compliment to the room.

"Wow." Nana said, "You really didn't leave anything."

"I know." Helena said, "I'm really depressed."

Nana looked at her. "Why?" She asked naively.

"I had a really bad week, lets just say that." Helena replied.

"What happened?" Nana said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Helena said.

"But that's the best way to get undepressed." Nana said.

"Fine." Helen said. "First I was taken into this institution down by the ocean. A woman named Anna Kakuzawa was abusing me. I get out of said institution only to be discriminated against. By boyfriend admitted to cheating on me. And my dad died. I've just had a shit day."

"Did you just say Kakuzawa?" Lucy said.

"Yeah. And I hated her." Helena responded.

"Can I talk to Helena alone Nana?" Lucy asked.

Nana looked at Lucy and saw the seriousness in her expression. "Sure, I'll leave you two alone for a while. I'll go do the gardening."

"Thank you Nana." Lucy said.

"You're welcome." Nana said, and ran off to the garden.

Lucy looked at Helena, "I know Kakuzawa as well."

"You do." Helena said.

"I almost killed her 10 years ago." Lucy said.

"Why didn't you finish the job?" Helena asked.

"I thought I did until about 2 seconds ago." Lucy responded.

"I killed her father and all of her brothers." Lucy said.

"Holy shit. You've actually killed a person." Helena said.

"Yes." Lucy said, "You haven't?"

"No." Helena said, "I didn't know how to use my vectors until today."

"So you almost killed her too." Lucy said.

"I would have succeeded too." Helena said.

"What stopped you?" Lucy asked.

"A Diclonius woman named, Akane." Helena said. "How do you know Anna."

Lucy took off her toque and unveiled her horns. "Her father took me in for testing about 10 years ago, and he kept me in his 'holy place'."

"I had no idea." Helena said.

"I didn't expect you too." Lucy said.

"Do you remember that lighthouse attack years back?" Lucy asked.

"That hit the news all over." Helena said.

"That was me." Lucy said.

"Holy shit." Helena said, "We have that power?"

"Yes we do. I really regret doing what I did." Lucy said.

"I guess you would." Helena said, "You killed a lot of people a that day."

"I know." Lucy said, "And I've killed 47 others that I can remember. And there faces taunt me daily. So you really have no right to complain about your life."

Helena agreed, and they sat quietly for the rest of the night. Around 7pm Lucy and Nana left and Helena went to bed after eating a meal.

"What's going to happen to me now?" Helena thought to herself.


	15. Chapter 4: Helena and Lucy

When Helena woke up in the morning all she could think about was her home. She was home sick, but there was nothing waiting for her when she got back. Well nothing but her sister, but she could live without seeing her for a few more weeks. Things just hadn't go her way.

There was a rapping on the window. Helena looked up and saw a small songbird perched on the other side of the window. It tapped the window again and continued to look down and Helena. She got up from her resting place and opened the window to let the bird in. The bird jumped onto her shoulder and started to sing again, this time it danced around while doing so. While it danced, Helena noticed a piece of paper tied to its foot. She untied the paper from its foot and put the bird back on her shoulder. As soon as it was free the bird flew away, singing a happy tune that made Helena very content.

She unravelled the paper and studied it. It was a letter written to her in Japanese. As she read it, she noticed a faint energy coming her way from the direction of the window. At first the feeling surprised. This was a new power to her, she wasn't able to sense the energy of any living thing before this, and for the first time ever she was feeling this life force outside of her bedroom window. She finally finished the letter, and it said, "Come outside, I want to talk to you."

She got up and looked out the window and saw one of the girls from the other day standing outside looking up at the window. The girl gestured for Helena to come to her. Helena got up from the futon that she had been sleeping on, and walked out into the kitchen. Saito was sitting at the kitchen table. She was reading a light novel by the name of "The Mist". When Helena walked into the room, she raised her head from the reading position.

"Would you like any tea dear?" Saito asked.

Helena shook her head and walked out of the room. She sat down in one of the living room chairs and put her hands to her face. She contemplated what had happened yesterday. She thought about how the people back home were leaving her. Her father died, and her boyfriend was dating another girl. Her best friend Sarah didn't want to talk to her either. Half the things that made her want to go back home, were now gone. Helena put her hands to her face and started to cry quietly into them.

After a few minutes of reminiscing the past she got up and started to walk toward the door. When she got to the door a sudden shock of sadness hit her. She reached for the handle of the door but was stopped from grasping it when Saito talked.

"Where are you off to dear?" Saito asked.

"I just wanted to go for a walk around, nothing special." Helena said.

"Going anywhere public?" Saito asked.

"You'll need to change out of those dirty clothes if you're going out there." Saito said.

"But I don't have…" Helena was interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

"Don't worry. I'll lend you some of mine. Just be sure not destroy them." Saito said. She got up from her book and walked past Helena in the living room. She walked into her bedroom and opened a few drawers. She came quickly out of her room and passed Helena a pair of jeans and a dream girl t-shirt.

"Here." She said as she passed the clothes to Helena. "Put these on. I'll be sure to have yours washed by the time you get back home."

"Thank you." Helena said gratefully.

She walked back to the room and changed into the clothes that Saito had given her. She placed her own clothes near the futon that she had been sleeping on.

She walked to the door again. This time she stop to say good bye to Saito before she left. She opened the door and stepped outside into the deep fresh air. The air outside was still but warm. She walked down the steps and eventually found her way to the rear end of the house.

A fellow Diclonius greeted her as she turned the corner. "Hello Helena." The Diclonius said.

"Kaede. Right?" Helena responded.

"Yeah." Lucy said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Helena asked.

"Nothing much. I guess." Lucy said, " I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine." Helena said.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure. You seemed a bit down yesterday." Lucy said.

"I was a bit down." Helena said, " But I've left all that behind me."

Lucy smiled, "Good." She said, "Come with me, I'll buy you a coffee."

Helena let out a nervous giggle. "You don't have to do to that." She said while twisting her body in the still air.

"It's fine." Lucy responded. "Think of it as a welcome to Kamakura present."

Lucy guided Helena down to the bus stop near Nozomi's apartment. They stood and waited for a specific bus until it came and got on. When on the bus they were directed to the back, where the people like them sit. Helena took out a couple coins from the pockets in her jeans. She tried to put them in the change trap, but the driver waved her away. She took the coins and put them back into the pocket she got them from.

They walked to the back of the bus and sat down in the middle two seats. Helena looked at Lucy, she wanted to ask her something, but she quickly withdrew herself. She was, after all, sitting next to the person who single handily destroyed almost the entire city that they were now riding through.

Lucy looked back at her and smiled, "It's a nice day out." She said, trying to strike up conversation. The bus driver looked back at them through the rear-view mirror, but didn't say anything to them.

"Yeah." Helena responded shyly. "I guess it is."

"Why haven't you tried to go back home? Where ever that is." Lucy asked.

Helena looked at her, "There's nothing waiting there for me anymore. Besides I have family here." She said.

Lucy sighed when she heard the word 'family', something must have happened to her when she was young, or she may have never had a family to begin with. "It must be nice." Lucy said.

"What must be?" Helena responded.

"To have family." Lucy answered.

"You don't have any family?" Helena asked, slightly confused by what Lucy had said.

Lucy turned her head to the side for a second and looked at her reflection in the glass. The bus screeched to a stop. "Never mind. I was just thinking out loud. We're at our stop anyway." She said.

"Okay." Helena said silently.

They got off at the bus stop and walked down the street for a bit. They passed all sorts of assorted stores. When they finally stopped they were at a small café in the middle of the main market.

"This is the place my girlfriend took me on our first date." Lucy said.

"Okay." Said Helena. The idea of Lucy taking her to this place took a while to set in, "Wait, you're not hitting on me, are you?"

Lucy chuckled. "No." She said, "Though I can't say I wouldn't try."

Helena chuckled as well. "Well I wouldn't be that against the idea."

Lucy giggled looked at her, "Sorry I'm in a relationship right now."

They both laughed for a bit and then walked into the café. The air was full with the scents of freshly baked pastries and coffee beans. Helena's mouth started to water. It was nice to be in a place so lively and full of people. It made her head spin just thinking about the things going on around her. Back home most people would stare at her horns for a bit, and then leave the thought and an intense aura of judgement behind. Here they stared for a couple seconds and then went back to being happy and lively.

"Can I help who's next?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Yes." Lucy said, "I would like to get a cup of green tea." She looked at Helena, whom had just tuned into the situation.

"Hm." She said as Lucy patted her on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked.

Helena blushed, "Nothing for me." She said.

Lucy patted her shoulder again, and looked up at the cashier, "and for her I'll just get a coffee. Put the cream and sugar to the side please."

"Okay." Said the cashier, "That'll be about ten minutes." Lucy paid the cashier and they walked over to a seat near the window.

Lucy looked at Helena after they sat down, studying her for any sudden movements, any tics, or any signs.

"Why are you doing this?" Helena asked.

"Doing what?" Lucy responded.

"Insisting on buying me a coffee." Helena answered.

"You know how things are in the normal world." Lucy started, " You can't walk down the street without somebody judging you, or having somebody look at you funny."

Helena's mouth was a gape. "Yes I do get that feeling. But what does it have to do with anything now." She asked.

Lucy smiled, "It was just nice yesterday to talk with another Diclonius for once." She said.

"But didn't you come in with another Diclonius yesterday?" Helena questioned.

"Yes," Lucy answered, "but she has had the luck to have a man take her in as her father at a young age. Unless that happened to you."

"My father was there for me my whole life." Helena said.

"Then you were sad last night because?" Lucy asked.

"I was on Facebook and I was told that my father died of a heart attack during the time that I was locked away." Helena answered.

"Locked away?" Lucy asked confused. She had heard something about this last night, but Helena didn't talk to much about it.

"I told you yesterday." Helena said bluntly.

"I know, I just kind of forgot what you told me." Lucy responded.

Helena gave out a grunt. "I tell you the whole story of what happened to me in that hell hole, it's better to get it out there than keeping it to myself." She said.

Helena was interrupted by one of the men behind the counter yelling out that the coffees were ready. "Be right back." Lucy said and ran off with the reseat in her hand. She came back with two Dixie cups in her hands; she put one down in front of Helena and placed the other across from her. She then ran off the counter again and came back with a cream ladle in one hand and a bowl of sugar in the other. "Sorry I didn't know how you like your coffee." Lucy said and placed both in front of Helena.

Helena poured the cream into her coffee and then dropped a couple spoonfuls of sugar into the cup and stirred. "Can I continue on with what I was saying?" She asked. There was a moment of silence. "Not that the memories of particularly good. I just want to get them out of my head."

"Go ahead." Lucy said in a calm voice.

Helena took a sip of her coffee and then a deep breath. "I-" she stopped her self before going any further. "I… I was tortured in that place." She said quivering at the memories. "The only time I was allowed out of the straight jacket was during meal times or when they hung me by chains to sleep for the night."

"Where were you tortured?" Lucy asked.

Helena put her head on the table and started to cry a bit. People started to look at her as this happened. After a while she stopped and looked up at Lucy again, the bags under her eyes were now more of a reddish tint. "It was at the mental institution near the beach." She said.

"What did they do to you there?" Lucy asked.

"They wouldn't feed me for days. Even when they would feed me it was all over or under cooked meat and over steamed vegetables. " Helena asked.

"Was there anything else that happened during your time there?" Lucy asked.

"The Warden would bend me over a table and hand feed me on the days that I would be fed. That woman was a sadist and a sick one at that. I think she actually got off on the pain of others." Helena responded.

"Who is the Warden to this place?" Lucy asked

"Her name is Anna Kakuzawa. Even the doctors talked poorly about her behind her back. I later found out that she took a fancy to me." Helena answered.

"Anna?" Lucy said.

"Do you know her?" Helena asked.

"Yeah I killed her years ago." Lucy answered. "How did she get out of that alive?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Helena answered. "But I would prefer going off the topic now.

"Okay." Lucy responded.

Suddenly the T.V. in the corner of the room turned on. On it was a banner that said "Mass Murder in the Kamakura district. Hundreds of students died during an attack on a Kamakura middle school. "

"What's that?" Helena asked as she watched the program. "It seems something has happened."

"Yeah." Lucy said.

The announcer on the T.V. started to talk. "Earlier today there was a murder at the Elementary/Middle School cross in downtown Kamakura. Police rushed to the scene but only found the mangled bodies of children and teachers alike in the wreckage. A wall of the school had been blown off, most likely an attempt at a bombing of the school. The criminal responsible for this felony has yet to be determined and is highly unlikely that the law will find them any time soon. We are going live to the scene now." The camera showed wreckage that could have only been done by a Diclonius or a bomb. Children were lined up outside of the school, waiting for something worse to happen. Their teachers tried to shield them from the carnage that had unfolded in front of them.

"That's horrible." Helena said as she turned her head away from the screen.

Lucy was holding her head to the table. She was half way between hysterically laughing and bawling her eyes out. This scene of carnage and death on the television sparked a memory that she had long since forgotten. She fell off the table and hit her head on the ground. Helena got up from her seat and tried to help her up. Lucy started to rub the place she hit her head, and then looked up at Helena. When Lucy looked up at her, Helena got a confused look on her face.

Lucy now had a child-like look on her face that made her look innocent beyond belief. Her mouth was agape just a little and she looked at Helena with the big innocent eyes.

"Are you okay, Kaede?" Helena asked.

"Nyu?" Lucy said.

Preview of the next chapter:

The knife she held dripped with blood. Everything on her was blood stained, her school uniform, she hands were drenched in it, and most of all the knife that she wields.

There was another thing that kept her from being a normal teenage girl. But of course that was only the horns on top of her head…And of course a rather potent look of bloodlust piercing her eyes like the dagger she now held.


	16. Chapter 5: A New Killer Arises

Hey, so I know I haven't posted in a while, but hey, I'm in my second semester of grade twelve. I have also been developing the character introduced in this chapter. I want to give fair warning for this chapter, as it is not as bad as chapter 9 will be after it is edited. It will feature a few gruesome and violent murders. If you do not have a strong enough stomach, then do not read it.

The blade fell to the ground, a thick red liquid oozed off of the knife as it laid on the ground, bubbles of air surfaced and popped as the liquid moved along the blade. Suddenly the blade was grasped. The hand that had gained now ownership over the knife had long and short and skinny fingers with red painted fingernails. As the hand raised the knife the liquid poured from the blade. The person who was holding the knife looked at their reflection in the knife. The person had deep green eyes and thick scarlet hair. She looked younger, maybe twelve. The girl was wearing a green sailor uniform, the skirt reaching her knees, she had black dress shoes on with white knee socks.

She turned around and focused her attention toward a table directly in front of her. Some invisible force had pinned down a middle-aged man on the table. He was breathing heavily and was struggling to get free. The girl started to walk toward the table. The man started to scream as he saw her coming toward him. His feet started to vibrate violently as he struggled to escape her grasp.

"What's wrong Mr. Imikura?" The girl asked, "I thought you liked me as a student."

The man violent shook his head and yelled out "NO!" a she walked toward him. "Miyo please stop this."

The girl started to giggled in the way that most little girls do. "Please don't make me stop this." She said in a pouty tone, "I'm having so much fun."

Miyo continued to walk to the table. When she got there she got up on it. Imikura looked at her with terror in his eyes as she started to run the knife along his chest, as she did this an insane grin came across her face. She opened her mouth slightly and stuck her tongue out to lick his bare chest.

Miyo laughed, "I'm not going to kill you just yet." She said. "You've slept with some of my fellow class mates. You need to be punished for such sodomy."

Imikura looked at the body on the table across from him. It was mangled; cut open with body parts removed. The mans pants had been torn off and his penis had been spit open. His hands had the fingers taken off, and replaced with syringes. His eyeballs had been poked and his left ear had been placed in his mouth, it seemed to have been chewed by something or someone. He looked like the after math of some demon summoning that had gone wrong.

"What did he do to deserve that?" Imikura asked.

"Miyo looked back to the man at the opposite side of the room and then back to Imikura without blinking. "Satoshi Maramugi." She said.

Imikura nodded his head.

"He was a known Pedophile." She said, "Well at least known to me."

"So what did he do to you?" Imikura asked.

"He brought me here and raped me. Oh he got me down, on this table on that table on the wall, on the ground, he tied me up to that pipe with a bit of twine that he had in his rucksack at one point. He put his penis in my mouth, vagina and ass before a decided it was time to kill him. Of course I let him cum in my mouth before I did so. I love that taste." Miyo said while swing the knife around to show where he did it, "I grabbed him, threw him to that table," She pointed back to the table without looking, "I penetrated him threw the chest with a lead pipe. He started screaming, so I cut off his ear and stuffed it in his mouth. His pants were still down, she I decided to have a bit of fun. I grabbed his penis and started to suck on it."

"Miyo!" Imikura yelled, "Enough!"

"Shut up fool!" Miyo shot back, "I'll say when I'm done."

"His penis got hard again, so I decided to rub it with my hands until he came in my face. I then cut his penis in half. I did the syringe thing, he had them in the rucksack too." Miyo said, "I call this piece of work, 'Rapist Gets Raped.'" Miyo broke out into a fit of laughter after she said the name.

Imikura started to cry when she began to laugh. The though of never being able to see his children or wife ran though his head, it was too much to bear. He snapped his face in place, a deep strictness passed over him. Miyo jumped back off of him and onto the blood covered floor.

Miyo stared at Imikura, he stared back at the terrified and frustrated teenage girl that stood before him. "What the fuck!" Miyo yelled, "You should be terrified of me, not serious."

Imikura stared into her insane eyes before talking. "You missed something about me, Miyo." He said with a straight look on his face.

"What are you fucking talking about?" Miyo yelled at him.

"You forgot to check one vital thing." He said.

"What the hell!" Miyo yelled in a rage as she span around in a circle while ruffling her hair.

"Under my tongue is a cyanide capsule." He said, "If you were to try to kill me, I would have bitten down on this, taken a breath in and died. You wouldn't get to hear my screams." Miyo tried to run to him and take the capsule from his mouth, but he transferred it to the cheek so it would be easier to bite down on. "No, I'll bite it."

Miyo stood back and smiled, "How did you know it was me who did all this?" Miyo asked.

"It became clear after you started to write things about how you were planning to murder certain people, or said you wanted on certain handed in assignments, and then they ended up dying the next day. I work for the facility Miyo, and I'm afraid you've just been caught red handed."

Miyo's smile grew larger, "Then those girls that you would take into your room. They would end up moaning."

Imikura laughed, knowing that he would get a quick death if she did attack, "I didn't invite any girls into the classroom after school. That was my wife."

Miyo laughed, "I'm still going to kill you." Miyo said, "You know that right?"

"Yeah." Imikura said, "I expected as much. I'm ready to die." He bit down on the cyanide capsule and died almost instantly. Suddenly a group of men broke the door down. One ran up to Miyo, who was in a fluster, and hit her in the back of the head with his gun. Miyo fell to the ground. She went unconscious on impact.

When Miyo awoke, she was extended across a wall, hanging from the centre. Her only friend at that point was the ray of light that shined through the window of her cell.


	17. The Melancholy of Helena Simmons

Lucy continued to look at Helena with a look of innocence that couldn't have been mistaken for anything but childhood joy. She got up from her seat and walked over to Helena, who was looking at her very confused. As Lucy approached Helena, Helena placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Helena asked.

Lucy only looked at her confused and then gave an open mouthed smile. "Nyah." Lucy said, not completing the usual 'Nyu' by keeping her mouth open.

Helena looked at her, even more confused than before. "I don't understand." She said, as she stared at Lucy, who had closed her eyes in joy.

"Nyu?" Lucy said.

Helena gained a look of frustration. "I can't decipher what she's saying." She said to herself. "Can you show me where to find somebody who can translate." Helena said slowly.

Lucy looked at her. She suddenly gained a look of determination. "Nyu." She said solemnly, nodding her head with a very serious look on her face. She grabbed Helena's hand and led her out of the restaurant.

Helena followed Lucy through the Kamakura market. Lucy was walking in a childish chicken step while holding Helena's hand. She looked very serious the whole way. They eventually got to the bus and Nyu paid for them to take it. Lucy waited until she got to the bus stop near Nozomi's house and got off there. She walked up to Nozomi's apartment complex and rang the buzzer to Nozomi's apartment.

"Hello." Nozomi said through the intercom. "Who is it?"

Lucy stood up next to the intercom and yelled out, "Nyu!"

"Oh for god sake." Nozomi said. "Come in."

Lucy ran up the stairs, dragging Helena with her all the way until they got to Nozomi's apartment. She knocked on the door.

Nozomi opened the door. She was dressed in a baggy t-shirt with a pair of underpants on underneath. She looked at Lucy with scepticism, and then she noticed Helena. "Damn it." She said while putting her hand on her forehead. "Come in." She led Helena and Lucy in and went to put on a pair of pants.

"Sorry to inconvenience you." Helena said.

"Sorry she had to inconvenience you." Nozomi said, she grabbed a glass of green tea from the counter. "When did it happen?"

"What do you mean?" Helena said.

Nozomi looked at Helena and sighed. "When did she get like this?" She asked.

Helena looked at Nozomi. "We saw a news broadcasting about a school being targeted by some terrorist organization. Then she fell to the ground. When she stood up she was like this." She answered.

Nozomi sighed. "She has a different name when she gets like this." She told Helena. "We call her Nyu."

"Why's that?" Helena asked.

Nozomi looked at Helena as if it were obvious. She pointed to Nyu as she was walking around the house, playing with the television remotes and looking on the computer for silly videos on Youtube. "We're lucky she hasn't discovered social networking yet." Nozomi commented. "But that's what to expect went you start dating a girl like this."

Helena looked at her with a slight bit of confusion. "You're dating her?" She said.

"What she didn't tell you?" Nozomi said.

"Well… she did." Helena responded blush slightly, "I just didn't expect that she was dating such a beautiful woman."

Nozomi smiled. "Thank you." She said blushing back, "But weren't you expecting it?" she asked.

Helena walked over to the sofa. She was silent for a bit, letting only the sound of Nyu playing on Nozomi's computer. Nozomi followed Helena and sat next to her. "It just doesn't happen where I come from." Helena responded.

"I'm willing to listen to anything you need to tell me, just let me put on some water for tea and I'll bring you a cup." She ran off to the kitchen and put on a kettle.

Helena looked back at Nyu on the computer. Nyu was looking through files on the computer, it was all so new to her, and all she could do was stare at it with a child like innocence.

"You don't mind her going through your files, do you?" Helena asked.

Nozomi looked at the computer screen. "Nah it's fine. Most of my files are password protected anyway."

After a few minutes, Nozomi had two cups of green tea in her hands. She sat down next to Helena and handed one of the cups to her. "Now, you may vent."

"I was kidnapped and brought her." Helena said.

"Kaede didn't." Nozomi said pointing toward Nyu.

"No." Helena said, "I was kidnapped by a facility and brought to Japan for research and 'protection'"

"By who?" Nozomi asked.

"She was a woman named Anna Kakuzawa. She kidnapped me, molested me, force fed me trash." Helena said. She was lying about the last part, the food that Anna would give her forcibly was delicious. It was probably the best that she had ever had. But the humility that came with the force-feeding made it taste worse than any food that she had ever had in her life. "She was the most disgusting person I had ever met in my life and I wish that I had had the power to kill her."

"What do you mean kill her?" Nozomi asked.

"It was an internment centre for Diclonius, a place were we had our civil liberties taken way just so that they could 'protect' us. They only wanted to protect the general public, and I didn't even know how to us my other hands until know. I wasn't a threat, America would have gotten me first if I was." Helena took the time to explain. "They clothed me only went I was the Diclonius rights organizations came through, that was also the only time that I would get anything decent to eat."

"It sounded horrible." Nozomi said.

"It was, it was the worst place on the planet to be." Helena said. "Forget it being an internment centre it was a modern death camp."

"How so?" Nozomi asked trying not to seem annoying.

"She came into my cell yesterday, she threatened to kill me unless I apologized for saying that I hated her. She beat me after lowering the chains that held me to the wall. I was nude, emotionless, tortured and tormented in that little piece of Hell that God has reserved for the beings that he hates most. I almost killed her yesterday, I tore her arm off and crushed it against the wall. But another Diclonius stopped me, she was a friend and my mentor. I was released from the camp after she left." Helena said.

Nozomi was holding back tears. "Why would somebody do such a thing to you?"

"Why not?" Helena said, "According to what I've been learning in school. Humans have always picked on those that they deemed lesser than themselves. It happened during World War II, it happened during the Roman Catholic Crusades to the Middle East. I'm just the newest target in the over all history of human discrimination. I'm another species, nobody deems me fit to be alive. Even my boyfriend only dated me out of pity; he broke up with me as soon as I was too far away from him to do anything about it. Even God has cast me out, killing the only man who showed me any true sympathy for me on this planet. Now all I can to do is sit here and think to myself about how lucky I am that I still have a sister who loves me and looks up to me. I wish that I could see her again, I want to go back to Canada."

Nozomi put her hand on Helena's shoulder. She looked Helena in the eyes. "I can grant that wish." She said sternly. "Just give me a few hours and get a hold of your sister. I can pay for her to come and see you."

Helena looked back at her. "You'd do that?" She said.

Nozomi wiped tears away from her face. "You bet." She responded. She ran to her phone and started to dial the number for the airport. Helena went over to Nozomi's computer. She pushed Nyu aside and started to look for any Internet browser. She eventually found Google Chrome and opened it. She opened an incognito window and went onto facebook to log on.

After logging on, Helena looked through the people who were currently online and stopped at her sister.

"Evangeline. How are you?" She messaged.

Evangeline took a while to respond. "Good, all considered. Mom has been treating me well."

"That's good to hear." Helena responded.

"What have you been up to?" Evangeline asked.

"Nothing much. I made a few friends in Japan. It seems that there isn't as much discrimination here for my kind." Helena responded.

"Yeah, I heard that." Evangeline responded. "I really miss you."

Helena considered her response to the last message. "I miss you too." She responded, "Listen, I have a friend here who is able to pay for a plane ride here."

"Really!" Evangeline responded quickly this time, "That's awesome, I need to ask mom if I can go first. Brb."

Helena waited patiently for her sister's response. She was worried that she wouldn't be allowed to go. Helena never got along with her mother, but she always took care of Evangeline when she was told to.

Finally Evangeline posted back. "Mom wants to know who's paying."

Helena was shocked, she hadn't even learned this woman's name and she was relying her to reunite her with her sister. She turned to Nozomi and looked her in the eyes. "What's your name? I never got it." She asked.

"Nozomi." Nozomi answered. "They have me on hold."

Helena turned back to the computer. "Her name is Nozomi, she is a very nice woman who has helped me tremendously get over some things that have happened here."

Evangeline waited for a couple minutes this time before responding. "The Internet star?" She asked.

Helena turned to Nozomi again. "Are you famous on the Internet?" She asked.

"Why?" Nozomi asked.

"My sister might have seen your videos. Even though you're Japanese. She's kind of an Otaku." Helena responded.

"Yes. I am." She said sighing. "When do they want to come?"

Helena turned back to the computer and started to message Evangeline again. "Yes she is. She want to know when you're want to come over, she'll try to get the best time."

"As soon as possible!" Evangeline responded.

Helena turned to Nozomi, "As soon as you can get her here. We live in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada."

"Okay." Nozomi said. She turned around and started to talk into the phone about the times and place that the tickets and planes need to be.

Helena turned back to the computer, "She's buying them right now. I'll message you in a couple of minutes with the details."

Helena turned back to Nozomi and waited for a couple of minutes. Nozomi eventually turned around and looked at Helena. "The plane that they will have to catch is coming in at 7:30 pm their time, they told me that they have about three to four hours to get ready and out there."

"Thank you so much." Helena jumped up and hugged Nozomi for a long minute. "I won't ever forget this."

"Your welcome." Nozomi responded. "I can lend you some new clothes to meet her with."

"Thank you." Helena said. "I just have to tell Evangeline the details."

Helena turned back to the computer. "You have to be there at 7:30 your time." She messaged.

Evangeline took a couple moment to respond. "Thank you sis! XOXOXOX"

Helena chuckled and logged off, freeing up the computer for Nozomi or Nyu to use.


End file.
